


We Got The World Shaking

by FutureMrsHaroldStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alpha Louis, Bottom Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Heat Sex, Knotting, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Ordinary Harry, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureMrsHaroldStyles/pseuds/FutureMrsHaroldStyles
Summary: Suddenly Louis is taking Harry’s hand in his own and turns to his sister. “I’m taking him to my room. Don’t worry I’m going to take care of him. Now go and enjoy your party, little sis!”And with that Louis leads Harry to the elevator. The thoughts in Harry’s head are going wild but they all come down to Fuck am I really gonna spend my heat with Louis Tomlinson?Or the one where Harry goes into heat at his best friend Lottie's birthday party and her big brother helps him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is in the middle of taking off his apron and hanging it on the wall in the break room when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sure enough, it’s a text from his best friend.

 **From Lottie:** _Outside. Hurry up!_

Today is Lottie’s 18th birthday. And they are having last party before everyone who used to go to school with them is off to different universities all over the UK and some even moving to the US. Everyone is looking forward to it. It’s not that they haven’t been to enough parties since passing their A levels a few weeks ago, but tonight is going to be on a whole new level. Lottie’s elder brother Louis is throwing her a party at the fanciest hotel around and he likes to go a bit over the top, now that he is basically swimming in money. They decided that Lottie would pick Harry up from work in the early afternoon so they could get ready for the party together.

So now Harry quickly stuffs his phone back into the pocket of his skinny jeans, collects his stuff, and returns to the kitchen, where a middle-aged woman has taken over frosting a patch of cupcakes where he left of. He walks over to the counter next to her, where he left a cupcake with a candle in it earlier and picks it up before dropping a kiss to the top of the woman’s head.

“Thank you for letting me leave early today, Babs.”

Barbara looks up at him with a soft expression on her face and says, “Of course, sweetheart. Tell Lottie my best wishes and have a fun night.”

Harry kisses her cheek one more time before he hurries out of the bakery and into the car already waiting for him. He greets his best friend with a tight hug and a kiss to the cheek, before presenting the cupcake to her with a bright smile.

“Happy birthday, Lots!”

***

“C’mon, Haz. You’re gonna look beautiful, do you not trust my make-up skills?” Lottie looks at him with her wide blue eyes, a ridiculous pout on her bubble gum pink lips and Harry is fucked. He just can’t resist the Tomlinson pout, no matter which Tomlinson made use of it.

“Fine, but keep it light, please,” Harry gives in and makes himself comfortable on Lottie’s desk chair.

Lottie lets out a delighted squeal at the prospect of doing Harry’s make-up and this joy alone is the reason Harry never even planned on not letting her do it in the first place. It’s so easy to make his best friend happy. Plus, he can’t even deny that he looks good with a bit of blush and lipstick. Harry desperately wants to look good tonight. After all he’s going to see his crush again after four long years. The last time he saw Louis was two years before Harry presented as an omega at age 16. Since then (who is he kidding, he’s had a crush on Louis long before that) he couldn’t stop thinking about the older alpha. Tonight Harry wants to make a good impression after not seeing each other for so long, he wants to show Louis that he no longer is just his little sisters best friend but maybe a potential mate someday. All that considered Lottie and him both are getting something out of this her doing his make-up.

“Haz!” Lottie snaps him out of his daydreams about her brother. “Stop fantasizing about Louis and pick a lipstick colour.” She’s waving two tubes of lipstick in front of his face. Harry blushes at her accusation but doesn’t even make the effort to deny it, they both know she’s right, and Harry is endlessly thankful that she’s okay with it. He inspects the options Lottie presents him with and as he doesn’t see much of a difference he just randomly picks one.

“This one,” he mumbles. Lottie, seemingly satisfied with his choice, sets it aside before starting with applying some cream to his face. She happily chats about the upcoming party her famous big brother is throwing her and Harry once again lets himself drift off in a daydream.

***

Lottie is just putting on her heels, steadying herself with one hand on Harry’s shoulder when there is a knock on the door at 7 pm sharp.

“That should be the limo,” Lottie remarks excitedly, kissing Harry on the cheek before hurrying down the stairs to get the door.

Harry has to admit Louis has gone all out to make this the best birthday party an 18-year-old has ever had. It started with a shopping trip so Lottie could pick out an outfit for the party (without a limit on the price, which is basically every teenage girls dream come true). Then he made her an appointment for manicure and pedicure and even a new haircut so she would look her absolute best. Now there is a limo waiting to take them to the fanciest hotel in town where the party will take place. The party itself consists of two parts: first a fancy dinner with the family (plus Harry because he’s practically family) and then the “real” party would start at 9 pm with all of their friends and school mates. Harry is sure there is going to be loads of alcohol and everything one could ever ask for knowing a movie star is hosting the bash.

Harry is impressed. He has never been in a limo before and it’s so much better than he ever could have imagined. They have the whole car to themselves, meeting up with the rest of the Tomlinson family at the hotel so Lottie gets her grand entrance. There is a bottle of champagne waiting for them and they don’t waste any time in popping the bottle and toasting to the birthday girl.

“Happy birthday, Lots! I just wanna say that I love you and I’m so glad to call you my best friend. I know even if we won’t see each other as much as we are used to – with you doing your fancy internship and all – that our friendship will only become stronger over the time. We’ve been through so much together and I wouldn’t have wanted to do any of it with someone else. I love you and I hope you’ll have the best night ever!” Harry can see the tears welling up in his friends face and to be honest he isn’t faring any better himself. So he just opens his arms and pulls Lottie into the tightest hug he can possibly manage.

“I love you, too. But can you not make me cry right now, it’s ruining my make-up.” Lottie punches him on the arm, but there is no force behind it, so he knows she doesn’t mean it. A few minutes later she pulls back reaching for the champagne bottle. She looks questioningly at Harry, silently asking him if he wants a refill. Harry shakes his head.

“Thanks but I shouldn’t drink too much tonight. You know I’m close to my heat and I should be cautious just in case. Especially, when there’s gonna be a room filled with alphas later.” He’s a bit nervous about the whole thing. Normally he would just stay home with his heat only being a few days away, but this is his best friends 18th birthday party and he couldn’t miss it for the world. So he just has to be careful, stay sober and hope for the best. Anyways, staying sober also should help with not embarrassing himself in front of Louis so that’s a bonus.

***

When Harry and Lottie enter the secluded room Louis booked for the dinner, everyone is already waiting. Harry stands back and watches Lottie’s family rush towards them to smother her in hugs and kisses. Harry feels himself smile with all the love that is apparent in the room. The Tomlinson’s are a pretty touchy feely family and Harry loves everything about it and is glad that they basically consider him family as well after being friends with Lottie for years. After Jay hugged her daughter and whispered congratulations in her ear, she comes over to do the same with Harry.

“Harry, sweetheart, it’s good to have you here.” Jay pulls Harry into a tight embrace one can only describe as motherly because it makes you feel warm inside.

“Thank you for having me, Jay.”

“Don’t be silly. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

They break up the embrace. As Harry takes a step back. He doesn’t notice the chair that is stood behind him and before he can do anything he trips. He can feel himself falling backwards and tries to counteract it by flailing his hands wildly in the air, but there is nothing he can do. He is going to fall over in front of everyone. He is going to fall on his butt in front of Louis. Well, there goes leaving a good first impression. Why does he always have to be so damn clumsy?

He is still berating himself in his head when he feels two strong arms wrap around him, effectively breaking his fall. When he opens his eyes, Louis is looking down at him and he feels like he’s drowning in the blue of the older boy’s eyes. Harry feels speechless, absolutely lost. He tries to come up with something witty to say but a breathless _Oops_ is all he can manage.

“Hi,” Louis says and sends Harry a blindingly bright smile. “Haven’t seen you in a while, Curly, but you’re still as clumsy as ever, aren’t you?”

“Ehm… I guess,” Harry mumbles a blush spreading over his cheeks. Louis helps Harry get upright again before retreating his arms from around the omega. “Good to see you, Louis.”

“You, too, babe.” Louis winks at Harry before turning around and making his way over to congratulate his sister, leaving Harry dumbfounded behind.

***

Harry has never been this uncomfortable. He’s feeling hot and like he’s suffocating in Louis strong musky smell. The alpha is sitting directly next to him at dinner and Harry can sense his body moving closer and closer towards his heat. It’s definitely going to start sometime in the next few hours and Harry is already trying to come up with an excuse to leave. He knew it was a possibility for this to happen but he hoped he would at least hold out until midnight so he could enjoy at least a few hours of what was probably be the biggest party he would ever attend. Now he isn’t sure he’ll make it until after dinner is over. _You can do this. Only desert to go and then you can say goodbye to Lottie and go home. Get it together._

“I have to be there in a week for the fitting and filming starts next month,” Louis animatedly chats with his stepdad, catching him up on his latest project. Even though the alpha is next to Harry, Harry only vaguely registers what he is saying. He’s feeling hotter and hotter by the minute. Suddenly, there is a cool hand on his cheek and he startles a little. His head is turned to the side, so he’s looking at Louis.

“You okay there, Curly?”

“M’fine.”

Louis looks unconvinced bringing up his other hand to press against Harry’s forehead. “You’re burning up, love. I think you’re getting sick. Do you want me to tell my driver to bring you home?”

Harry shakes his head no. He feels humiliated. Here he is risking going into heat at a hotel which will be swarmed with alphas in a short while so he can make Louis see that he’s grown up and matured over the past four years, and Louis doesn’t even acknowledge that Harry could be going into heat, immediately assuming he was getting sick. It is like Louis doesn’t even see him as an omega at all, probably still deems him only his little sisters friend. Harry has never felt so crushed.

***

Dinner is finally over and Lottie’s family is getting ready to get up and go home. During the last half hour Harry planned out exactly how he would tell Lottie he needs to go home and how he wants to ask Jay for a ride. But as always things don’t work out the way he wants them to.

As Harry is getting out of his chair he feels a gush of slick pour out of him immediately soaking his pants and trousers. At that Louis’ and Dan’s, the only other alpha in the room, heads quickly snaps in his direction, sniffing the air. Harry looks down at his feet and plays with his fingers. He is feeling so hot like he just wants to rip all of his clothes off and press his body to the cool floor tiles. He tries to compose himself enough to speak and turns to his best friend. “Lots, I’m sorry, but I need to go home. Now.”

After just a few seconds he feels his best friend’s arms embrace him. “Haz, why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I didn’t want to ruin your night. I’m so sorry,” he tries hard to hold back tears. This is so humiliating. He can feel everyone’s gaze on him. He can feel the alphas in the room undress him with their eyes. “I need to go.”

Harry breaks away from Lottie and makes his way to the door.

“Wait!” There is a hand on his arm holding him back. He tries to shake it off, but Louis grip is too strong. “You can’t go out there now. Anything could happen.”

Harry lets himself be turned around and sees how Jay is standing behind her son nodding. She looks concerned and Harry knows that she won’t let him go anywhere on his own. She’s like a mother to him and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself should anything happen to Harry on his way home.

“Louis booked me a room, Haz. I can take you up there,” Lottie says. Worry is edged on her face and Harry thinks how he couldn’t ask for a better friend. But this is not what he wants. He doesn’t want her to spend her birthday worrying about him. He wants her to have the best night possible, so he shakes his head no.

“It’s your night. You should go and enjoy yourself, Lots.”

Suddenly Louis is taking Harry’s hand in his own and turns to his sister. “I’m taking him to my room. Don’t worry I’m going to take care of him. Now go and enjoy your party, little sis!”

And with that Louis leads Harry to the elevator. The thoughts in Harry’s head are going wild but they all come down to _Fuck am I really gonna spend my heat with Louis Tomlinson?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for to everyone who has left kudos or comments :)

Louis swipes the key card to his hotel room through the scanner and the door unlocks with a beep. Harry lets out a relieved little whimper at the prospect of finally being in a safe secluded room, even though he is a bit agitated at the thought of an alpha being there with him. Harry has never before spent a heat with an alpha; he has never wanted to before. Usually he spends his heats alone in his room the box of toys he keeps under his bed his only companion. So this whole situation is a first for him and he’s more than a bit nervous about it. It’s not that he doesn’t like the thought of Louis taking care of him, it’s just that he would have preferred to make the alpha fall in love with him first, before spending a heat together. In his head, having someone help him through a heat is a huge deal. It just feels really personal and intimate, but there is no one else he would rather have with him right now. Louis is a good alpha and even though they aren’t boyfriends, Harry _is_ in love with Louis and he hopes that Louis will fall a little bit in love with him too.

“It’s alright, baby. You’re gonna be alright.” Louis opens the hotel door and pulls Harry into the room. It turns out the room an entire suite. Harry shouldn’t be this surprised since Louis _is_ a world famous actor and all, but his mind is foggy and clouded and he can’t think straight, so he can’t really be blamed for not expecting this. Cut him some slack.

Louis closes the door behind them and immediately pulls Harry into his side and buries his face in Harry’s curls while not so discreetly sniffing the omega. “Baby, you’re so far gone already, aren’t you? Already smell so strong and sweet. Such a good boy.”

Harry mewls softly and presses his face into Louis neck. As he breathes in the alpha’s scent, he goes a little bit weak in the knees, and he is glad for Louis arms around him supporting his weight and keeping him upright. He can feel a large amount of slick pouring out of his hole. He can’t remember ever being this wet in all his life but that is probably the influence of an Louis’ presence. God, he needs to get naked and get something up his bum fast. Preferably, that something will be Louis big alpha cock splitting him open and pounding into him until he cries. Harry has never wanted anything in his life more. He wants to be held down by the alpha and get a good fucking. These thoughts he’s having scare Harry a little because he’s never felt like this before, but having Louis close to him feels so right that he doesn’t ponder too much on it.

“Louis, please, I need you.” Harry presses himself closer to the older boy, even though it doesn’t seem possible with them already clutching each other as though their life depended on it. “Please.”

Louis takes another sniff of Harry before shaking his head, trying to clear his head and gain back some control over himself. He presses a quick kiss to Harry’s head and says, “Let’s get you in the bathroom so you can take a nice cold shower, baby.”

Louis puts a hand on Harry’s lower back and steers him through the living room and the bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. Once there he helps strip Harry’s clothes off and pushes him into the shower.

“I want you to take a nice cold shower, and then you go to the bedroom and get yourself off. I need to take care of a few things, baby. I’ll see you soon.” Louis closes the shower curtain. As soon as Harry can hear the bathroom door close, he turns on the shower and gets a hand around his rock hard cock to take the edge off. God, he is so hard he is dripping precum and slick already. The cold water, which is raining down on him, feels nice against his heated skin, but it does nothing to quench the desire to be knotted and pumped full of cum. Harry increases the speed of his hand working over his cock and it only takes a few minutes before he is coming all over his fist.

***

Harry is on all fours on the bed with three fingers up his bum when the door opens. Instead of coming into the room and lending him a hand (Christ, does Harry want Louis to lend him a hand), Louis hesitantly lingers in the doorway. Harry can feel Louis gaze on himself and he can make out arousal in Louis’ smell. He needily pushes his butt a little farther up in the air presenting himself to the alpha, who he desperately wishes will claim him.

Harry is turning his head, so he can see Louis over his shoulder. The alpha is holding a box in one hand and a tray in the other. “Hey, baby. I called reception and they sent up an assortment of toys and some food for you to keep your strength up. I know we just had dinner, but you’ll need it sooner or later anyways.”

 _Baby_. Louis is calling him baby. Harry thinks he died and went to heaven. He feels elated and loved.

Louis finally walks up to the bed, places the tray on the nightstand and lays the box next to Harry on the bed. He sits himself down then and starts rummaging around the box. He pulls out a big nude-coloured dildo before turning to look at the omega who is fidgeting on the bed. “What do you think, Curly? Think this will do the job?”

And what? No, Harry does not think the dildo will do the job; thank you very much for asking. If he was alone in his room at home it would be a different story, after all he has managed to get himself through his heats alone until now. But Louis is here with him. An actual alpha is in the same room with him asking him if a dildo will do the job. Fuck no! Harry _needs_ Louis. He needs Louis big fat knot up his bum and rather sooner than later. Harry can’t take it much longer, Louis’ scent is overpowering and he’s so hot and turned on.

Harry is feeling confident as he quickly pulls his fingers out of his ass and climbs into Louis lap sitting his naked bum right over the older boy’s crotch. He presses his face to Louis neck where his scent is the strongest and while he breathes in deeply he starts moving his hips. He can feel Louis’ cock hard against his bum. He has never before felt sexy, lacking the grace it takes to walk without stumbling over his own feet, but right at this moment, he feels like a sex god. He did this to the alpha. He, Harry Styles, made Louis Tomlinson hard in his pants. Harry feels like his life is accomplished and he can die happy now.

“Louis, please touch me! I … need your hands… on me. I need… you… so so much.” Harry finds it hard to put words together into coherent sentences with Louis’s scent encompassing all his thoughts.

Harry can feel Louis’ body get rigid underneath him. The next moment Louis is reaching up to loosen Harry’s arms from around his neck and brings them down placing them on Harry’s thighs before gently manoeuvres Harry from his lap onto the bed. When Louis strokes a hand through the omega’s hair, Harry practically purrs at the touch and nuzzles against him. “Babe, I don’t think this is a good idea. I think you should use the toys and I’ll be waiting in the lounge, okay?”

Before Harry’s mind can comprehend what Louis is saying, the alpha is pulling his hand back and walks out of the room closing the door behind himself.

And then Harry is alone again and he feels humiliation creep in his very being. He basically threw himself at Louis and the older boy rejected him. He is so fucking embarrassing! For a short while, he thought Louis wants him back just as much as he wants Louis. Clearly he was wrong. How could he be so stupid? He starts sobbing into the pillow.

***

Harry is humiliated and sad, but unfortunately, that doesn’t stop him from being in heat and needing to get off. Therefore, he does as Louis said and is currently riding the dildo Louis picked from the box. He frantically moves up and down on the rubber cock. He has already come twice, but it doesn’t do anything for him. The knowledge that Louis is just in the other room is driving him mad with lust and desire. He has never been so close to having an alpha’s cock in him and he wants it so badly.

Harry’s mind starts to wander as he is imagining Louis under him holding onto his hips and fucking up into him while simultaneously pulling him down onto his cock. He lets out a low grunt. Harry’s right hand trails up his body until he reaches his nipple and gives it a sharp twist. In his mind, it is Louis hand and not his own; the image in his head alone is triggering him to let out another lust filled moan. He keeps twisting and pinching the hardened nub as he feels the heat of his oncoming orgasm start spreading through his stomach. He sinks down on the dildo especially hard and angles himself just right for it to hit his prostate spot on and that is all it takes to push him over the edge again. Panting hard, he collapses face first onto the mattress.

Harry feels relief for what seems to be two seconds before the constant, mind-numbing yearning is back. He can’t take it any longer. He still feels mortified by Louis’ rejection, but in this moment he just doesn’t care anymore. He _needs_ Louis. He needs an alphas knot and he’s going to get one.

Harry whimpers softly as he pulls out the dildo from his sensitive hole and drops it carelessly on the bed. Hopefully, he won’t need it again anytime soon. He doesn’t bother putting on any clothes when his aim requires for him to be naked and Louis has already seen him in all his glory already anyways. He looks at the contents of the box that is still next to him on the bed and is pleased that he finds it contains condoms as well. He takes one before making his way out of the room.

When Harry enters the lounge, Louis is sitting on the sofa in front of a big TV with his back to him. The air in the room reeks of Louis’ rich alpha scent and Harry can’t help but let out a faint moan of pleasure. He wants to get a taste of Louis, so he quickly walks over and around the sofa and, before he can overthink it, drops himself down in Louis lap.

Taken by surprise, Louis lets out an uneasy huff. “Harry, what are you doing?” he sounds a bit strained as he is putting his hands on the younger boy’s hips and tries to softly push him away.

Harry doesn’t let this throw him off though. He is an omega on a mission after all. He leans in closer to Louis so he can whimper into his ear, “I need you, Louis. Please. I can’t do it on my own. I need you to fill me up so good and pop you big knot in me. I want to feel you stretch me out so good.”

Harry can hear Louis gulp and takes it as an encouragement. He is clearly effecting Louis, which is making him feel more confident. He slowly starts rocking his hips against Louis, making his dick rub against the fabric of Louis shirt. It feels so good that Harry can’t supress a moan but it’s still not enough. He needs more. He wants to feel Louis skin against his own overheated body. Therefore, Harry slips his hands under Louis’ shirt and trails them up Louis’ side in his attempt of taking if off.

“Baby, stop. I can’t,” Louis says, his voice hesitant. He takes both of Harry’s wrists in one hand trapping them against his chest and brings his other hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. “Gemma is one of my best friends. She’d kill me if I had sex with her baby brother. Plus, you’re my sisters best friend. I really, really can’t. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make things awkward…”

“Don’t care, Louis… Need you… Want you.” Harry rocks down against Louis bulge harder. He nuzzles his face against Louis neck, placing a few kisses behind his ear. He’s already so gone he feels dizzy with longing and he thinks he’s going to cry if Louis doesn’t get naked soon. Screw that, he’s definitely going to cry if he doesn’t get a cock up his bum pronto. His hands are still in Louis’ tight grip, but he manages to get a hold of Louis’s shirt and tugs at it, huskily saying, “Off.”

Harry leans back a bit, so he can get a look at Louis face, and what he sees pleases him immensely. The alpha’s pupils are dilated so much that his eyes are nearly black, and he’s biting his lip. Louis’ resolve is clearly about to break and Harry is so close to getting what he wants, he can feel it. “Please.”

And with that Louis is pulling Harry into a searing kiss. Harry feels like he can’t breathe, Louis lips feel so good against his own. The kiss is full of longing and passion from the start and Harry has never been kissed like this before; he is feeling overwhelmed already. Louis starts nibbling on Harry’s lips causing the omega to whimper against his lips. The older boy takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth. Simultaneously Louis trails his hands down Harry’s back, stretching with his fingernails lightly over the smooth skin there, causing Harry to shiver and moan softly into his mouth. Louis starts at Harry’s shoulder blades tracing all the way down until he gets a firm grip on Harry’s bum cheeks, squeezing them gently.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers desperately into the alphas mouth. “Please, I can’t wait any longer. I need your knot.”

“Fuck! Alright, baby. Let me take care of you.” Louis lets the fingers of his left hand slide across the damp skin towards Harry’s hole, where he is leaking so much slick it is practically pouring over Louis fingers. “Christ, look at how wet you are for me, baby,” Louis says while slipping two fingers inside Harry. “Just let me get a condom.”

“Got one, Lou.” The omega lets out a sob; the fingers inside him feel too good for him to keep quiet. Harry quickly grabs the condom he has brought with him from the bedroom, which he dropped on the sofa earlier, and thrusts it against Louis chest. The alpha adds a third finger pumping them fast and hard in and out of the boy in his lap. He crooks his fingers searchingly until he nudges against Harry’s prostate. Harry throws his head back in a moan before pressing his chest against Louis’, so it allows him to grind against the other boy. It doesn’t take long before Harry feels the muscles in his thighs cramp and his toes curling, a clear sign of his approaching orgasm.

“Come for me, baby. Get yourself off against me,” Louis says and Harry does. He humps a few times against Louis’ stomach and comes so hard he feels like he is about to pass out. He collapses against the alpha and nuzzles his face against his neck basking in the warmth and smell that radiates off the older man.

The calm Harry feels after coming doesn’t last long before he’s again agitated and tense, still not having gotten the knot his body desperately craves and never really having come down from his orgasm. Louis gently slips out his fingers from Harry’s hole, puts a hand on the omega’s back and starts rubbing soothing patterns. “Ssh, baby, I’m gonna take care of you now. Have you ever done this before, kitten?”

Harry can feel a flush spread on his cheeks at Louis inquiring about his sexual experience. No, he hasn’t done this before. He always wanted his first time to be with someone he loves and who loves him. Also he would have preferred it not happening during his heat so he could savour every moment of it. He imagined it with lots of scented candles and rose petals everywhere. Yes, maybe this sounds like the biggest cliché, but that is just how he wanted his first time to be. Now, however, he doesn’t care about any of this; he just wants Louis inside him NOW. He shakes his head and whimpers against Louis’ neck.

Harry can feel Louis go taut underneath him and he hopes that this news won’t throw the alpha off because Harry really needs him or else he thinks he’s going crazy. But Louis just lets out a small sigh, gaining back his composure, and grabs Harry’s chin so he can guide his face up and look into his eyes as he says, “Here’s what we’re gonna do. I want you to be on top, so you can set the pace and take all the time you need, baby. Do you think you can do that? Can you be a good boy and ride my cock just the way you need it?”

“Yeah,” Harry breaths and hurriedly gets off of Louis’ lap, so he can unbutton the alphas jeans and, with Louis help, take them and his pants all the way off. When they are finally both naked Louis takes the condom and puts it on himself before patting his thigh, signalling for Harry to straddle his lap again.

Harry immediately complies with the alpha’s request and crawls on Louis’ lap once more. He can’t believe this is really happening, it feels too much like his wildest dreams coming true for it to be his reality now. To not lose any time, he wanted this for so long, he quickly reaches behind himself, grabs Louis’ cock and lines it up with his hole. Just as Harry is about sink down on Louis, the older lad whispers, “Go slow, baby,” and pulls Harry into a kiss, muffling the omega’s grasp at the feeling of slowly getting stretched around Louis’ huge cock.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing so good, taking me so well.” While Harry steadily takes in more of the dick he’s been craving, Louis tangles the fingers of his right hand in Harry’s hair and scratches soothingly at his scalp causing the boy to purr in pleasure. Having his hair played with apparently is a huge turn on for Harry.

Once Harry’s completely seated on Louis’ cock, he pauses for just a second, trying to get adjusted to the burn he feels from being stuffed full of cock, before putting his hands on Louis’ shoulders to gain some leverage and starting to move up and down. He can’t believe how good this feels, can’t believe how he has suffered through all his heats alone so far when this is so much better than he ever could have imagined.

It doesn’t take long before Harry feels his next orgasm building up inside of him causing his movements to get more and more frantic with each up and down. His muscles in his thighs are burning like crazy and he’s sure he’s going to be sore from this for days, but he can’t stop now. Sensing Harry’s exhaustion, Louis holds onto Harry’s hips and starts thrusting up so hard, it punches sobs out of the omega. “You’re perfect, kitten. Can’t wait to knot you, baby.”

Louis words push Harry over the edge and the omega is coming his brains out, clenching hard around the dick inside him.

“There you go, baby,” Louis grunts as he shoves himself as deep inside Harry as he can, coming hard himself as he feels the base of his cock swell until his knot has expanded all the way and he’s stuck.

Harry finally goes pliant and calm, all his muscles relaxing, as he feels Louis release inside him. He collapses against the alpha and lets out a happy little sigh. Louis soothes his hands up and down Harry’s back while kissing his face repeatedly and Harry has never felt happier and more satisfied in his life. He feels the exhaustion of the last few hours creep into his bones and he’s really grateful that Louis is whispering sweet little nothings in his ear, telling him to get some rest because he’s here and he’s taking care of Harry and Harry is feeling so warm inside. It doesn’t take long until Harry falls asleep on Louis’ chest with Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around his waist, feeling loved and cared for and really happy. Who would have thought that his night would take such a surprising turn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wakes up to the feeling of soft warm sheets against his skin in a room he doesn’t recognize. Still a bit sleepy and disorientated he buries his nose in the pillow beneath him and takes a deep breath. A rich musky smell floods his senses and suddenly memories start coming back to him. Memories of how he went into heat at Lottie’s birthday dinner, how Louis took him up to his hotel room, how earth shatteringly devastated he felt when Louis rejected him after he practically threw himself at him (oh my god, did he actually do this?) and how good it felt to finally get Louis to give in to his advances. He can hear the shower running in the adjoining bathroom and blushes a deeply recalling how Louis ate him out for half an hour in the shower the previous day. And holy shit he actually spent his heat with Louis Tomlinson, who has been his crush since he can remember, who he watched as Danny Zuko in their school’s production of Grease, and who he had quite a few wanks over after this performance. How is this his life now?

Harry hears the water of the shower shutting off and his mind goes into overdrive. How should he greet Louis when he gets back to the bedroom? Is it gonna be awkward? Could this be the start of something incredible, something he’s dreamt about so often? Does Louis finally see him as someone worthy to be considered as a future mate? Or was he only doing him a favour by helping him out? Fuck, what if Louis doesn’t even feel attracted to Harry and only had sex with him because the younger boy forced himself on him. Harry can’t deny that it took a whole lot of begging on his part to get into Louis pants and Louis _was_ trying to deny him. Maybe he just gave in because he pitied Harry. What if Harry was just a pity shag for Louis? Harry feels nauseated. He can’t believe how he threw himself at the alpha, who quite obvious that he didn’t want to have sex with him. What happened to all his values and wanting to wait for the right person to lose his virginity to? He is such a cliché, the stereotypical omega in heat who can’t control himself and climbs the nearest alpha like a tree. Tears start welling up in his eyes; he just can’t help it. He buries his face farther into the pillow and starts sobbing.

Harry is so absorbed in crying his eyes out and being ashamed of himself that he doesn’t even hear Louis entering the bedroom. Suddenly there are strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him against a broad chest and soft fingers gently weave themselves through his curls.

“Sssh, baby. What’s wrong?” Louis inquires softly. He keeps one hand in Harry’s hair and the other goes to rub circles in his back doing his best to sooth the crying boy. “Talk to me. What got you so upset, love?”

“I… I’m… so so… sorry,” Harry hiccups trying to breathe but not getting enough air. He’s feeling lightheaded and mortified and ashamed of himself. Thankfully, Louis holds him tight and talks to him in a comforting voice until Harry feels like he can breathe again.

After Harry has calmed down enough that Louis feels like he can let go of the other boy without him falling apart, Louis grabs a bottle of water that he placed on the bedside table earlier in the morning and gently urges Harry to take a few sips. Then he takes Harry’s face in his hands, ghosting the tips of his fingers over the soft skin of Harry’s cheekbones and askes again, “What happened, love? You got me a bit worried there to be honest.”

Harry inhales deeply, trying to avoid Louis eyes for a bit longer and steeling himself for what he was about to do. He can do this. He’s 18 years old, basically an adult, he can talk about his feelings and can apologise for what happened during his heat and maybe Louis won’t detest him then.

“Okay so… first of all, I want to apologize to you for my behaviour. The way I came on to you was totally unacceptable after you clearly said that you don’t want to have sex with me. I’m so so sorry. Just know that I feel mortified for acting like that and I can’t believe how I forced myself on you. Being in heat is not an excuse and I really hope you can forgive me. That was not how I wanted my first time to go. I just don’t know what came over me,” once he begins talking, Harry rushes to get it all out with silent tears still streaming down his face.

Louis looks at Harry slightly confused. “What are you talking about? Believe me when I say I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do. You didn’t force yourself on me. Helping you wasn’t exactly a hardship, doll. I’m just sorry that this is how you lost your virginity. _I’m_ the one who’s sorry.”

“But you said you didn’t want to have sex with me and I didn’t listen and made you do it anyway,” Harry ‘s voice sounds marginally hysteric as he tries to make Louis understand how horrible a person he is. He just needs Louis to understand and forgive him.

“Babe,” Louis’ eyes and voice soften as he brushes a stand of hair out of Harry’s face and tugs it behind his ear, “I said I didn’t think it’s a good idea to have sex with you because I felt like _I_ would take advantage of _you_. Not because I don’t find you desirable. That’s not it at all. I’m sorry I took your virginity like that. You seem like the kind of omega that places value on that experience and I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a first time like you deserve.”

Louis leans in closer, his breath warm on Harry’s face, and presses a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips. There are butterflies exploding in the omega’s stomach and he suddenly feels something akin to hope. What if Louis is speaking the truth and he didn’t feel violated by Harry’s advances during his heat. What if he actually wants Harry back?

Louis lies back against the headboard and pulls the omega tightly against his chest. Harry buries his face into Louis neck and inhales the smell of the alpha deeply. Laying here with his head against Louis chest and with strong arms around him listening to the beating of the heart below his ear, Harry feels safe. He feels like he is finally where he belonged all along, in Louis arms. It feels like Louis’ arms were made for holding him. Like he’s been stumbling in the dark for so long and finally has found his way back home. He can’t help dozing off feeling all warm and cosy with the steady beating of the alpha’s heart as his lullaby and the gentle kisses Louis presses against his head.

***

When Harry wakes up this time he’s not alone. He can feel gentle fingers tracing patterns into the naked skin of his back and soft breaths ghosting over his face. He slowly blinks his eyes open and is met with a pair of piercing blue ones. And he knows then and there that he would never get tired of waking up like this, should he be as lucky as to get the chance to do so in the future.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Louis whispers. “I’ve ordered some room service for breakfast even though it’s more like lunch time now. I hope you are hungry.”

Harry’s heart is racing with the affection he feels for the older boy. It is a widely known believe that an alpha should provide his omega with food and drink during and after the omega’s heat, to ensure they were as comfortable as they could be regarding the circumstances. Thinking back on the last few days, Harry recalls how Louis always made him eat something to keep up his strength even though the only thing on Harry’s mind was Louis’ knot. And now again, Louis has ordered him food. Harry feels his heart aching out of overwhelming happiness. Louis is providing for him and it has Harry feel so loved and cared for. A wide smile stretches over his face and his eyes are shining bright.

“Maybe you want to take a shower before we eat, sweetcheeks?” Louis says while poking his pointer fingers into the dimples of Harry’s cherub face.

Harry agrees and walks into the bathroom. When the water is steaming hot, he gets in the shower and lets the grime of the last few days wash off him. While he lets the hot water do its job of loosening the tight muscles of his back, he thinks back to this morning. He was so disgusted with himself and how he behaved but Louis erased all his worries and made Harry hopeful for the future. God, he wants so much for Louis to court him.

Harry’s been imagining what it would be like to be Louis mate since he was 12 years old. His phantasies back then involved a house in their parents’ neighbourhood and Louis having a steady, yet undetermined, job to provide for the family they would have. Harry wanted to have a litter of their puppies running around the house and garden he would keep clean and tidy. He wanted to be a good housewife as cliché as it sounds. When he was 15 and Louis 19 he imagined them moving to London together in order for Louis to have the possibility to start an acting career. He wanted to support Louis in everything that the alpha put his mind to and if that meant moving to a new city, so be it. But then Louis big break came and he was suddenly famous overnight. Louis didn’t move to London but to LA, and he didn’t take Harry with him. In fact, why should he? It’s not like he interacted with Harry a lot before, always just seeing him as his little sister’s friend. But still, even though Louis didn’t pay much attention to Harry and moved to the other side of the world, Harry didn’t stop dreaming about their shared future.

After their interaction this morning, he feels like for the first time ever there is a chance for his dreams to come true. Surely, Harry didn’t just imagine the fondness in Louis eyes and voice. He was taking such good care of Harry for the last few days that his inner omega basked in the attention he was getting from the alpha. Harry doesn’t want to jinx it but he can’t help but think that maybe Louis likes him too.

After Harry has shampooed and conditioned his hair and scrubbed down his body, he turns off the water and steps out of the shower. He finds a big fluffy towel on the counter and wraps himself in it before leaving the bathroom and walking back into the bedroom. There are clean boxers, sweats and a hoody waiting for him on the bed and he assumes Louis put them there so he would have something clean to wear. His heart beats faster at that thought alone.

Once he has dressed himself Harry joins Louis in the living room area of the suite where the older boy is sitting at the table by the balcony door. The table is laden with all different types of food. “I wasn’t sure what you like so I just ordered a bit of everything.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry says while grabbing a banana. He peels it the other way around while Louis looks at him quizzically. “That’s how monkeys do it.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Louis eyes are sparkling mischievously as he watches the omega bring the banana to his mouth. His eyes are fixed on Harry’s lips and the younger boy starts fidgeting in his seat. Harry feels hot under the heavy gaze of the alpha on him as he slowly pushes his tongue out to meet the fruit and guide it between his lips, completely unaware of how compromising a position he’s finding himself in. But then Louis smirks and licks is lips and Harry’s eyes widen in realization.

“Uhm,” Harry mutters dumbly and puts the banana on the table in front of him. He is suddenly not feeling hungry anymore instead arousal is spreading in his tummy.

“You should really eat something, babe. I want you to get your strength up before I’ll drive you home,” Louis states and pushes a plate with breakfast muffins in front of Harry.

Harry takes one of the muffins and nervously picks off the top before absentmindedly plucking it to pieces. He waits for Louis to start talking about what’s going to happen from here, what’s going to happen to them, but the alpha just sits there reading the newspaper and occasionally glancing at him. Harry can’t wait any longer; he has to know.

“Lou,” he mumbles shyly looking down at his hands in his lap, “what now?”

“We’re gonna finish breakfast and then I’ll drive you home, doll.” Louis looks up from his newspaper and sees Harry bashfully chewing on his bottom lip avoiding Louis gaze.

“No, I mean… what happens to us?” Harry asks and averts his eyes, finally looking at Louis. Realization flashes across the alpha’s face before he gets up and kneels in front of Harry taking the omega’s hands in his own.

“Babe, I’m sorry but there is no us. I need to be in LA in a few days to shoot my new movie and you have your life here. I won’t deny that I find you attractive, but I can’t give up my career to stay here, I’m only at the beginning and there is so much I want to achieve before I settle down, and I won’t ask you to leave everything behind to come with me either. I would be way too busy to take care of you the way I want and I would never forgive myself for not treating you how you deserve to be treated. I’m sorry, doll. I hope you can understand why we can’t be together.”

Tears are welling up in Harry’s eyes and he feels so stupid for feeling this emotional when he should have known that Louis wouldn’t want to be with him. Of course not, why would he? He is just a little omega that would hold him back from living his dream after all. How could he be so stupid as to let himself hope to become Louis mate someday? Harry is so mad at himself for believing Louis would want something more from him when in reality he just did Harry a huge favour by fucking him through his heat. That is all it was for him - fucking, when for Harry it felt like so much more. And he’s mad at himself for crying in front of the alpha now, but he just can’t stop the tears running down his cheeks. Why is he so pathetic?

Harry abruptly stands up the chair screeching over the floor, nearly knocking Louis over from where he is still kneeling in front of him. He looks down at the alpha and says, “Thank you for your help. I’m sorry for keeping you away from your family for so long even though you only have a few days left with them. Good luck with your movie.”

Harry steps around Louis’ kneeling figure and hurries to the door. He can faintly hear Louis calling after him, but he doesn’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> I'm sorry for the wait. I'm a rather slow writer and I had the busiest 2 weeks, so it was hard to find the time to catch a breath, let alone find the time to write.
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter!

Harry just walked into his room after a long shift at the bakery as his phone vibrates in the pocket of his skinny jeans telling him he has a new message. He quickly closes the door behind him and walks over to his bed falling face first onto the soft mattress. He feels absolutely exhausted. Now that he thinks of it he has been feeling extremely fatigued for the past week and he doesn’t know why. Sure, he is working more since he graduated school at the start of summer but that still is no reason for him feeling like all the energy has been drained.

Harry turns over from where he is lying on his belly onto his back and takes out his phone to look at the message he just received.

**From Lottie _:_** _I hope you didn’t forget to get me some biscuits! See you at 7 ;-)_

Harry is rolling his eyes. How could he forget to take home the left over pastries for their sleepover when all Lottie talked about for the last week was what she wants to eat on her cheating day. Harry doesn’t see the appeal in denying himself the pleasure of good food for days on end just to eat as much unhealthy food as he can in one day, but if Lottie wants to do that he’s not gonna stop her.

Harry types out an affirmation before setting an alarm on his phone. The plan is to get a quick nap in before heading over to his friend’s house. Lottie wouldn’t be impressed if he falls asleep after only 10 minutes of their movie night.

***

After having snoozed his alarm three times already, Harry has to get up now in order to make it to Lottie’s by 7. He doesn’t feel as refreshed as he hoped he would but it would have to do. On his way downstairs, he takes a short detour to the bathroom in order to splash his face with water and fluff his matted curls a bit. Then he makes sure he has the bag with the sweets and shouts a quick goodbye to his mum, who is watching some gardening show in the living room.

Harry decides to ride his bike because he doesn’t live far from Lottie and he weather is still rather nice for the middle of September.

Once he gets to the Tomlinson house he doesn’t bother knocking and just walks straight in like he has been doing for years now. He’s greeted with Lottie’s two youngest twin siblings running towards him, and he has just enough time to go down on his knees before they crash into his chest. He wraps them up into a tight hug.

“Ernest! Doris! How are you getting so big? You have eaten all your veggies, haven’t you? I’ve only seen you a few days ago and still you’ve grown so much, I’m sure you’re gonna be as big as giants in no time. You won’t fit into the house anymore if you keep growing, and you’ll have to live in the garden.” Harry holds the twins at arm’s length and tickles their sides a bit until they are screeching with joy. He’s always loved children and it feels like Ernest and Doris are his own little siblings since he’s know them from the day they were born. Once they explained to him that they can’t live in the garden because it’s getting too cold outside, and he joked about having to knit them giant sweaters to keep them warm, he picks them up, one on each hip, and walks down the hall to the kitchen.

“Hey love.” Jay is busy chopping vegetables as Harry walks in. He quickly kisses her on the cheek before putting the twins and the bag of biscuits on the counter and getting to work helping her make dinner.

“This smells amazing already,” Harry states while stirring one of the pots on the oven. Jay is a fantastic cook, and over the years, Harry has learned just as much from her about cooking as from his own mother. Harry has always loved to cook. Maybe it was the omega in him, but he liked to think that he would enjoy it just as much if he was a beta or alpha. He just loved to experiment with different herbs and vegetables in order to create nutritious and healthy food that tastes yummy.

After a few minutes of companionable cooking and catching Jay up on his life (not very much was going on at the moment, so there was not much to tell) Lottie comes into the kitchen. “Oi, there you are. I thought you were standing me up or something!”

“Never,” Harry shoots down the accusation sending her a fond smile.

Lottie hops up on the counter next to her baby siblings and takes a biscuit from the bag Harry brought. She breaks it into pieces and gives some of it to Ernest and Doris before popping the rest into her own mouth.

“Charlotte, don’t give your siblings sweets before dinner,” Jay scolds her eldest daughter. Lottie rolls her eyes, in a way all the Tomlinson’s are famous for doing, but she puts the rest back in the paper bag nonetheless.

The three of them fall into easy conversation while Lottie and Harry lay the table. Harry thought things would be awkward between them after him having slept with Lottie’s brother; fortunately, that wasn’t the case.

After Louis told Harry that they couldn’t be together, Harry was devastated. He ran all the way to his house and locked himself into his room. He ignored all the messages Lottie sent him and dodged her calls. He even told his mother that he didn’t want to see anyone. At first, Lottie let him have his space, but after a few days she burst through his door and kicked his moping ass. Apparently, Louis had told her that Harry was upset. She told him that she knew that he was in love with Louis and that it was perfectly fine for him so be sad but that he had to stop pushing her away because nothing changed between _them_. He really missed her and was glad that she didn’t put up with his shit.

Over the last few weeks Harry spent as much time with Lottie as possible because she would soon be off to London for her internship with a make-up artist. She would still be able to come home for a few days every other week but Harry is going to miss her so much. Also, all his other friends were already off to university, so he will be all alone soon enough. The tries not to think about it too much.

After dinner Harry, Lottie and the older twins, Daisy and Phoebe, get themselves some snacks and go to the TV room. Harry’s suggestion of watching _Love Actually_ is only met with eye rolls and groans.

“H, you know I love you, but we are not watching _Love Actually_ again. Plus, it’s only September and we’ve already watched it way too often for it being nowhere near Christmas yet,” Lottie fondly tells him with a bit of the Tomlinson sass shining through and gets a few DVDs from the shelf.

“But it’s so much more than just a Christmas movie, Lottie! Therefore, you can watch it all year,” Harry pouts. The girls tease him a bit about him only wanting to watch it for Hugh Grant’s dance scene _(“Hey you have to admit he has a great bum!”)_ before they finally agree on watching _Grease_ which appeases Harry because it’s his second favourite movie of all times, and it does hold a lot of great memories of watching Louis in their school play.

They end up painting each other’s nails and Harry even lets Lottie braid his hair.

After the movie Harry and Lottie go up to Lottie’s room and get ready for bed. They brush their teeth in silence and put on their pyjamas before settling into bed.

“Haz, you know I’m going to London on Wednesday to meet with some people who are looking for flat mates. I was wondering if you could take off a day or two from work to maybe come with me? You could help me choose the best flat and we could go shopping and even do some touristy stuff if you want?”

Harry knows that Lottie is nervous about the move. She comes from a big family and is used to always having a lot of excitement and turmoil around the house. She’s never been on her own for more than a few days, and now she is moving to a big city where she doesn’t know anyone. But as much as he would love to go with her to make her feel more comfortable, he can’t. “I wish I could, Lots. But I’m scheduled to get my next heat on Tuesday, so I won’t be fully recovered until the weekend.”

“Right, I forgot about that,” Lottie sounds a little down at the prospect of her best friend not coming with her as emotional support.

“Hey,” Harry says gently, “I know they are all going to love you and you’ll find new friends soon, Lots. And I can come visit you once you moved there. You’re living your dream and even though you’re nervous now I know it’s gonna be amazing,” Harry takes Lottie’s hand in his and squeezes.

***

_Harry slowly gains consciousness. He is laying on his back, and he can feel a soft hand on his tummy. There is a quiet voice whispering something and he slowly feels himself getting more and more awake. When he opens his eyes he sees the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine. Louis is lying on his side next to him with his hand spread over Harry’s huge baby bump. He keeps gently patting Harry’s stretched middle and occasionally presses light little kisses against the soft skin under his fingers, still unaware that the other boy isn’t asleep anymore. Harry tries not to make it noticeable that he’s awake now because he doesn’t want to disturb the moment. He tries not to feel too bad for intruding a moment that seems to be so intimate, but after all Louis is talking to_ his _tummy. He just blinks sleepily and admires the sight before him._

_“Your papa and I can’t wait to meet you. We love you so much already, peanut. I won’t lie, I was quite shocked when I learned about your existence, but I wouldn’t change a thing now. I’m so happy I’m gonna be a father soon. I’m gonna try and be the best dad I can for you, my little sunshine. I can’t wait to be a family with you and your papa.”_

Harry jolts awake and sits up in bed. He’s breathing heavily, and he feels like he’s gonna be sick any moment. He sits in shock for a short moment before he rushes into the bathroom and empties his stomach.

When Harry feels like there is nothing left that he could throw up, he rinses his mouth with mouthwash, goes back into his room and crawls under the covers of his bed.

There are so many thoughts running through Harry’s mind making him feel dizzy. He thought his exhaustion was stemming from him working more trying to distract himself, but maybe there is another reason for him feeling off for days now. Sure, he had dreams about Louis before, even some where they had babies together, but this one felt different. This one felt more like a sneak peek into his future than any of the other ones before.

And then there is the fact that it’s currently early Friday morning and he should have gone into heat on Tuesday. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to not have a steady cycle, but it was uncommon for Harry. Usually he is _always_ on time (except for when Louis presence triggered his heat a day early at Lottie’s party). What if he isn’t getting his heat because he’s pregnant? Harry feels close to puking again.

He wishes his mum was home so he could go crawl into bed with her for comfort, but Anne and Robin left yesterday for a romantic weekend getaway. His sister is at university and Lottie is not yet back from London. He’s not even sure if he could talk about this yet, but he just doesn’t want to be alone right now. He needs someone to hold him together because he feels like he’s breaking apart.

Harry reaches for his phone that is lying on the bedside table and quickly dials his best friend’s number. As expected, it goes straight to voice mail. The same thing happens when he tries to reach his sister. To be fair, it is only four in the morning and they are probably sleeping soundly as he should be too. But right now he can’t even thing about sleep. All his thoughts are about the possibility of him being pregnant with Louis Tomlinson’s baby. Louis Tomlinson, who doesn’t want to be with him because he wants to focus on his career. Fuck. He is so fucked.

Harry decides then and there to go to the nearest store as soon as it opens to buy himself a pregnancy test. Or four.

***

After a few more hours of tossing and turning in his bed, he gets up, puts one some sweats and an oversized jumper and then he is on his way. He decides on riding his bike because he doesn’t trust himself with operating a motorized vehicle at the moment. Gladly the store is just a short distance away from where he lives.

He rushes through the aisles frantically searching until he finds the right section. There are at least five different brands of pregnancy tests on display and he grabs one of each. He thinks that you can never be too sure in a matter like this.

When Harry lays his items on the counter the old lady at the check-out gives him a disapproving look that he tries to ignore as best as he can. He pays and is on his way again.

At home he sees he has a text message from Lottie but he ignores it in favour of running up the stairs into the bathroom. All he can think about is that he wasn’t (still isn’t) on birth control and that Louis and him did have a considerable amount of sex. As far as he can remember they used a condom every time but who knows? What if one broke? What if he forgot it once? He can’t even remember everything that happened during his heat because of the sex haze he was in, so who know what happened. He needs to know now.

He opens the first test and reads the instructions on the package before opening the others as well reading everything carefully. _Take off the cap, pee on the stick and wait for three minutes._ This should be easy enough.

After he peed on all of the sticks, he sets a timer on his phone and then he waits. He watches as the time on his phone slowly ticks off, not being able to tear his eyes from the screen. The seconds feel like hours, like time is purposely stretching just to taunt him. When about half of the time if over his phone buzzes with an incoming call from Lottie, but he presses ignore. He can’t get distracted now. Not when his whole future is at risk.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. …_

Harry swipes over his phone screen with shaking fingers in order to turn off the alarm. Then he takes a couple of deep breaths steeling himself for what he is about to do before walking over to the counter where he lined up all five tests neatly next to each other.

They are all positive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments or kudos :) and I hope everyone is having wonderful holidays!

Harry is sitting on the bathroom floor, sobbing. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he found out that he most likely is pregnant. His phone keeps buzzing where it is lying on the floor next to him, the vibrations on the tiles ringing loudly, but he barley even notices it. He knows that he needs to make an appointment with his doctor to validate the results of the home pregnancy tests, but deep down he already feels that he truly is with child. He is going to be a parent and he’s only 18 years old himself. He’d better start accepting this truth soon because there is no way he could even attempt justifying to himself not to have this baby. He just loves children and he’s always wanted one of his own; he could never get rid of it even if Louis doesn’t want anything to do with them. Oh my god, he is going to be a single parent.

Just as Harry decides that he can’t be alone with his thoughts any longer his phone starts buzzing again. This time he picks up.

“H? Are you alright?” Gemma’s voice fills his ears and Harry sobs into the phone. He tries to take a breath and say something, but all that leaves his mouth is a pathetic little whimper. “What’s wrong, Harry? You’re scaring me. Please, talk to me.”

“N… need… Can you… come?” It takes a lot of effort to form the words, and his voice is trembling and unsteady, but he somehow manages to get them out. He can hear commotion on the other side of the line, and he guesses that it is probably Gemma rummaging around gathering her stuff.

“Harry, I’m leaving now. I’m getting on the next train. Are you gonna be okay until I get home?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, “hurry, please.”

He hangs up the phone curling into a ball as best as he can right there on the cold bathroom floor and cries himself to sleep.

***

“HAZ?” His sister’s voice calling for him from downstairs rouses him from an uneasy sleep. It must be past noon now given that the train ride must have taken Gemma a couple of hours.

Harry sits up. There is a crick in his neck from his uncomfortable sleeping position but that is the smallest of his concerns right now.

Gemma calls out for him a couple more times before she bursts through the door. Her eyes shortly take in her brother sitting against the bathtub before they land on the row of pregnancy tests on the counter. Harry watches her eyes widen in shock, as he makes out the exact moment realisation hits her.

“Oh, Harry,” Gemma sighs as she’s falling to her knees next to him and engulfs him in a tight hug. As soon as he’s held in her strong embrace he lets himself melt into his sister’s arms and buries his face in the crook of her neck. He breathes in her scent and hopes it will calm him down like it used to when they were younger. Gemma was the first alpha in his life, his parents both being betas, and she’s always been Harry’s protector. She always knew just how to comfort him and make him feel safe. Even now she just needs to gently run her finger down his spine and he goes pliant against her body. “Sssh, it’s gonna be all right. I’ve got you. Everything is gonna be okay.”

After a few minutes Gemma pulls him fully in her lap and rocks him back and forth just like a baby. Harry is so grateful that she’s always there for him whenever he needs her. When there is nobody else, he can always count on her. He is so glad that he’s no longer alone in this. Sure, he could’ve told Lottie, he even contemplated answering one of her calls, but he couldn’t bear the thought of telling her that he has fucked everything up and is probably pregnant with her brother’s child. Not right now. He needs to make sure first.

Once Harry’s tears have stopped and he’s somewhat calmed down, Gemma suggests, “Why don’t you freshen up a bit while I go down and make us some tea and then we can have a little chat. Does that sound all right?”

“Yeah.” Harry gets up on wobbly legs after spending most of his day curled up on the hard floor. Gemma stands up after Harry got off her lap and before she leaves the room she presses a gentle kiss to Harry’s temple.

Harry is standing in front of the mirror now looking at his reflection and trying to figure out if something is different. He feels like he _should_ look different, after all his whole life just took an unexpected turn andhere he is still exactly the same. He’s not exactly the same though; he is carrying a human life within him. That _is_ a huge change, but still not visible yet.

Harry shakes his head trying to get his thoughts together as he turns on the tap. He lets the cold water run over his fingers before bringing his hands together to form a cup, and then he splashes the gathered water in his face. The cool sensation feels nice against his skin. He washes away the tear stains on his cheeks and decides to brush his teeth as well in order to get the stale taste of sick out of his mouth.

When he’s done he exits the bathroom, walks slowly down the hall and descends the stairs. He walks into the kitchen and finds Gemma in the middle of preparing some sandwiches. When she hears Harry’s footsteps against the floor she looks up from where she is cutting a tomato into slices.

“Hey there. I bet you haven’t eaten anything yet, so I thought I’d make us some lunch. That alright with you?”

Harry just nods and sits down on the counter next to her. He is so grateful to be able to call her his sister and he feels the need to express his gratitude towards her. “Love you, Gems. I don’t know what I would do without you here.”

At the shaky sound of Harry’s voice Gemma puts down the knife and cups his face in her hands making him look her in the eyes. “Anything for you, baby bro. I’ll always be there for you no matter what. Just know that you’re not alone in this. We’re gonna get through this together.”

Tears are starting to pool again in Harry’s eyes, but this time they are happy tears because he feels so loved.

“By the way, I called our GP and she’s gonna squeeze you in tonight.” She takes his hand and clasps it tightly.

“Thanks, Gem.”

***

“Harry Styles?”

Harry is sitting in the waiting room of Dr Johnson’s practice. He is nervously chewing on his bottom lip when he gets called into the examination room. He jumps up abruptly from where he was sitting on his hands to stop the anxious fidgeting that was driving Gemma nuts. He shoots his sister a pleading, hesitant look and without words she gets up, takes his hand and pulls him towards the open door where the nurse is waiting for them.

The nurse, whose name is Mary according to her name tag, askes him a few questions noting down his answers on a clipboard before telling him that Dr Johnson will be shortly with him.

After a few minutes the door opens again and a friendly looking woman enters the room. She shakes Harry’s hand, then Gemma’s and then she sits down in her office chair looking over the clipboard the nurse left for her on the desk. “Harry, good to see you again. What brings you here today?”

“I think I’m pregnant and I need to be sure if I am or not,” Harry says quietly gazing at his lap.

“Did you have sexual intercourse during your heat?”

“Yes.” He starts fidgeting in his seat. Dr Johnson has been their doctor for nearly as long as Harry can remember. He knows that she’s a professional and that this is her job, but nonetheless he feels embarrassed talking to her about his sex life.

“And did you use protection?” the doctor asks while scribbling something down on the sheet of paper in front of her.

“I think so. But I’m not totally sure. It’s all a bit of a blur to be honest.” Harry stumbles over his words as he tries to get them out in one coherent sentence before adding, “I’ve been really exhausted and nauseated lately. And I’ve already taken some home pregnancy tests and they were positive.”

“Well there is always a chance of pregnancy even if you were safe, as contraceptive methods aren’t one hundred percent effective and there’s always the possibility of a condom breaking. Home pregnancy tests today are so far advanced that most of the time they are accurate, but I’d like to take a urine and blood sample just to make sure.”

Dr Johnson opens a drawer and gets out a cup. She hands it to him and sends him off to the toilet. When he comes back she draws some blood and asks him to sit down in the waiting room to wait for the results.

The wait feels like hours. Harry know that he shouldn’t be nervous because he already knows that the tests will just confirm the feeling he has in his gut, but he just can help it. He tries to distract himself by reading one of the magazines that lie on the table, but he can’t concentrate and the words are just blurring together as he is spacing out, deeply engrossed in thought. So deep, in fact, that when he gets called back into the examination room he doesn’t register it at first and Gemma has to nudge his shoulder and tilt her head towards the door.

Dr Johnson greets him and Gemma back with a friendly smile and gestures for them to sit down. She’s holding a stack of papers in her hand which must be his test results. Harry sits and immediately reaches for Gemma’s hand needing the moral support.

“Well, it seems like the test you took were right. Congratulations, Harry, you’re pregnant.”

Harry’s heart stops for a second before starting to beat at double the normal rate. He _knew_ that this would be the outcome of the examination but he still isn’t ready for this.

Dr Johnson takes in the shocked expression on Harry’s face and how all colour leaves his face. “I take it that this wasn’t a planned pregnancy. Are you and the other father in a relationship?”

“No,” Harry tries, he really does, to suppress the frenzy in his voice, but he doesn’t quite succeed. Even from that one word alone you can tell how hysteric he is feeling. His ears are ringing.

“Harry,” the doctor calls him gently, “I want you to take a deep breath and try to calm yourself down. Stress isn’t good for you or the baby. Can you try to do that?”

Harry slowly nods his head and draws in some air. Gemma is sitting beside him still holding onto his hand. She pulls him into a tight embrace and whispers into his ear that he’s fine and that they are a team, that he isn’t alone in this.

After a while Dr Johnson clears her throat in order to get Harry’s attention. “Do you remember when said intercourse took place?”

“First week of August.”

The woman notes down the date on her clipboard before reaching into a drawer and pulling out something. “That would mean you are about 6 to 7 weeks along. Here are some pamphlets I want you to read at home. They explain to you your options from now on. I highly suggest you make an appointment with an OBGYN for when you’re 12 weeks along at the latest. Until then you can decide how you want to precede. I’ve put the contact details of an OBGYN I can highly suggest with the pamphlets; in case you don’t have one yet. And I’m also writing you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, don’t forget to pick it up at the front desk on your way out.”

She passes Harry a stack of brochures which he knows that he doesn’t need because he has already read so much about pregnancies he doubts there’s anything in them he doesn’t know already. Still he takes them without protest.

“One more thing, Harry,” Dr Johnson addresses him as he stands up, “right now you’re probably feeling overwhelmed and that is all right. Just know that this doesn’t have to be a bad thing. I wish you all the best and good luck. And if you have any questions or concerns, just know that you can always contact me.”

“Thank you, Dr Johnson.” Harry tries to return the woman’s smile but he’s sure it resembles more of a grimace than anything else. They shake hands and then him and Gemma leave the room.

***

Back home Gemma orders him to go make himself comfortable on the sofa while she goes to the kitchen to brew them some tea. They spent the whole car ride in silence, but Harry has the feeling that now he would have to talk about everything. Gemma didn’t pester him earlier when she got here and she let him have his space now in the car, but he knows her too well not to know that his period of grace is over now.

“Here you go,” Gemma says while handing him his cup of herbal tea. She sits down next to him on the sofa and pulls his legs over her lap. She watches him blow into his tea to cool it off for a bit before she leans forward and sets her own cup down on the coffee table. She turns a bit, so she’s facing him.

“Is it Louis’?”

Harry nods.

“I know you’re going to keep it because I know you and you could never get rid of it and I respect that. I know that this isn’t how you were planning on having children, but I also know that you’ll be a fantastic parent even though you are still so young yourself.” Gemma squeezes the hand she has wrapped around his calf. Harry knows she’s right. He wants to have this child and he will put his all into being the best parent he can be. He smiles gratefully at his sister and she smiles back at him. “You need to tell Louis, Haz.”

“I can’t! Gemma, I just can’t. You can’t make me tell him. He made it quite clear that he doesn’t see a future for us and that he can’t allow himself to be distracted from his career. I can’t just waltz into his life and dump a baby on him. I can’t.”

And Harry is crying again. The tears stream uncontrollably down his face and forceful sobs rattle his body. Blinking through the tears that are pooling in his eyes he can see anger flashing over Gemma’s facial expression, but she quickly catches herself and pulls Harry against her chest carding her fingers through his hair like she knows will calm him down.

Harry knows that she’s furious at Louis for sleeping with Harry just to tell him all these things, and he can’t have that. That’s exactly what Louis was afraid of happening and it’s all Harry’s fault for being so pushy. Gemma and Louis have been friends for as long as Harry and Lottie and he can’t have her be mad at her friend for something that Harry is to blame for.

“Don’t be mad at him, Gems. It’s my fault. I’m so embarrassed to admit this, but when he said it wasn’t a good idea to sleep with me, I didn’t listen and made him sleep with me anyways. It’s not his fault that I delusional enough to think we could maybe be something more.”

“Not his fault,” Gemma snorts with murder written on her face, “he’s older and more experienced. He should’ve known better than to lead you on like this. I’m gonna rip his balls of the next time I see him. Nobody is treating my baby brother like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, you guys make me so happy :) Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> Btw, as I've never been pregnant all my knowledge about pregnancies is from variable websites and school, so please excuse any medical inaccuracies throughout the fic.

Harry is curled into Gemma in front of the TV on Sunday afternoon when the door bell is ringing. Gemma soon has to take the train back to University, but she decided to wait until after their mum and Robin came home from their weekend trip because she wanted to be there for her little brother when he had to tell them the news.

That was two hours ago and it went better than Harry could have ever imagined. His mum started crying and at first he thought it was because she’s so disappointed in him, but it turned out that she was just overwhelmed because she’s going to be a grandma and she’s so happy about it. She hugged him close, kissed all over his face and whispered to him over and over how much she loves him and how he would be the best parent in the world. That was exactly what Harry had needed. She wasn’t disappointed in him for fucking up and becoming pregnant at such a young age because she knows that Harry has always wanted to have his own little babies and that he would grow with the challenge he’s facing. He feels so much better now that his family knows about his pregnancy and supports him all the way.

“I’ll go get it,” Gemma says, gently pushes Harry off of her and walks out of the room.

“Gemma?” Harry can hear Lottie’s voice quietly drift into the living room. “I didn’t know you are home this weekend.”

“Hi Lots. I didn’t know either. Something came up, so here I am.” Gemma’s voice sounds slightly forced cheerfully and Harry know that she is trying not to give everything away.

“Is everything alright? Does it have something to do with Haz? He called me in the middle of the night on Friday and then ignored all my texts and calls for the rest of the weekend. Did something happen to him during his heat? Please, Gems, I’m so worried about him.” Harry feels his heart twinge as he overhears his best friend’s concerns for him. He knows that it wasn’t fair of him to ignore Lottie, but he just couldn’t talk to her over the phone about this and he was scared that he would spill everything as soon as he heard her voice. Looks like he is telling her now.

“Why don’t you come in?” Gemma invites Lottie inside and Harry sits up straight trying to gain the composure he’s going to need for what he is about to do.

Before Harry can get his thoughts straight and collected, he has his arms full of a blonde beta. Lottie basically threw herself at him the moment she entered the living room and is now squeezing him tightly against herself. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. Last thing I know is that you’re in heat and then I get a middle of the night phone call and after that nothing. For nearly three days. I thought something happened to you, dumbass. You can’t do something like this to me; my heart can’t take it. Are you all right? Please tell me you’re okay, Haz.”

When Lottie pulls back a bit, so her blue eyes, that look so much like her brother’s, can lock onto his, Harry can’t stop himself from blurting out, “I’m pregnant.”

Harry’s eyes go all wide in shock that he just said that and he puts his hands in front of his mouth in a futile attempt at turning back time and keeping the words inside his mouth. He can’t believe he just let the words slip free after having thought about how best to tell her for the last two days. But it’s too late now because Lottie is staring at him with her mouth dropped open.

After a few moments she goes to say something but closes her mouth again shortly after. A few repeats later she finally manages to say, “You’re… you’re pregnant? Like with Louis’ baby?”

“Yeah.” Harry looks at his hands that are slightly shaking in his lap. He tries to take a deep breath to calm himself, but he doesn’t quite manage to do that. He feels his eyes getting wet again, but he’s willing himself not to cry again. He has shed way too many tears in the last couple of days and he doesn’t want to anymore. He has already accepted that he is going to be a (single) parent and he is actually looking forward to it a little bit. The whole situation is not ideal, but he is going to make the best of it and he won’t cry a single more tear over something that he should be happy about. He _wants_ to have babies. He can’t wait to be a father. He won’t cry again.

“Oh, Haz,” Lottie takes his face into her hands and thumbs at a tear that is trying to leak out of his eyes despite all of his efforts at keeping it from falling.

“I went to the doctor on Friday. I’m about 7 weeks along.”

“You need to tell him, Haz.”

And the thing is, Harry knows that he has to tell Louis. He knows, he really does. But he just isn’t ready yet. As much as he wants to convince himself that he’s over Louis’ rejection, he’s not. The absolute last thing he wants right now is to face Louis under any circumstances, especially to tell him about a baby Louis obviously doesn’t want. Not after Louis made it so clear that he doesn’t want any distractions from his blossoming career.

So he tells Lottie the same thing he’s already told Gemma and his mum. “I will. I’m just not ready yet. I need a little more time.”

Lottie sighs and engulfs him in another tight embrace. “I love you, H. And I’m there for you whenever you need me. You know that, right? Even if I’m in London, you can always call me and I’ll come home as soon as I can.”

“I know. You’re the best friend anyone could have. Love you, too.”

“You’re so strong. I know you can do anything you set your mind on. That’s why I know you’re gonna be fine.”

***

It’s the end of October and Harry and his mum are sitting in the waiting room of Dr Williams who is the OBGYN Harry’s GP recommended to him. Today is the day he is finally seeing his baby for the first time.

A nurse calls Harry’s name and leads him and Anne into the examination room. She asks him a few questions about his medical history before taking his weight and height and checking his blood pressure.

After the nurse excused herself, it only takes a couple of minutes before the door opens again and a middle-aged man enters the room. He gives Harry a friendly smile and introduces himself as Dr Williams.

“So Harry, you said that you’re about 12 weeks along now, is that right?”

“Yeah, I had my last heat in the first week of August.”

“That should be about right then. But after the sonogram we will know the approximate due date. How is the morning sickness going?” the older man asks while he notes down something on his clipboard.

“I think it’s slowly getting better. At least I try to talk myself into believing it does.” Harry laughs awkwardly. His morning sickness has been pretty bad for the last couple of weeks. He’s found himself on his knees in front of a toilet at all times of the day, and he wants to believe that it is getting better soon.

“Most pregnant people find that their morning sickness vanishes around week 14, so you should be fine soon. I’d like to quickly take a blood sample and then we can start with the examination, if that’s alright with you, Harry?”

Harry nods his consent and the doctor draws some blood for testing. Then he tells Harry to hop on the examination chair. He tells Harry to lift his shirt and starts pressing at Harry’s abdomen. After a while Dr Williams removes his hands and sits down on a chair next to Harry. “Everything feels fine here. I bet you’ve already noticed your waist thickening a bit and your belly getting a bit harder. If you haven’t already you should soon start looking for some maternity clothes, so you’ll be more comfortable.”

Harry nods again. In fact, he has noticed his skinny jeans getting tighter over the weeks, and he’s already started putting aside some of the money he earns at the bakery because him and Lottie want to go shopping for new clothes when she’s coming home for the weekend in a few days.

“I’m going to start the ultrasound now. This will be a bit chilly, so don’t be startled.”

Dr Williams squeezes a cold liquid onto Harry’s belly and Harry sucks in his breath from the coolness against his skin. Then the doctor switches the ultrasound machine on and places its wand onto Harry’s belly. He moves it around for a few moments before an image appears on the screen.

“This is your baby, Harry,” Dr Williams announces. “At the moment it’s just a little bit over five centimetres long, that’s approximately the size of a lime, and the right size for 12 weeks along. Everything seems to be all right.”

Harry’s eyes are fixed to the screen where he can see a baby sized shape. Tears start welling in his eyes, he quickly blinks them away so they won’t blur his vision while he admires his baby for the first time. Anne is quietly sobbing right beside him squeezing his hand in hers tightly.

“Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Yes, please,” Harry whispers breathlessly and he’s not even sure the doctor heard him, but he fiddles with a few buttons and suddenly the sound of a heart beating fills the room. It’s the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard. He can’t help it anymore, tears are now streaming freely down his cheeks and he’s letting out little sobs.

“Mummy, this is my baby. I can’t believe I’m having a baby.”

“I know. I’m gonna be a grandma soon.” Anne kisses his cheek and gives him a blinding smile.

Dr Williams ends up printing a few copies of the sonogram picture for Harry and gives him a few more tips and pointers before he sends Harry on his way with another appointment in four weeks’ time.

***

Once Harry gets home he immediately takes a picture of the sonogram and sends it to Gemma and Lottie. Both of their support has been amazing and they are already competing against each other for the title of best aunt and godmother of the child. However, Harry wishes they would stop nagging him about him still not having told Louis about the baby. He will tell him. Once he feels ready.

It doesn’t take long before he gets an incoming call from Lottie. Her internship with a make-up artist in London started two weeks ago and Harry is missing her dearly. They talk a bit about Harry’s doctor’s visit, Lottie’s day at work and the shops they want to go to on the weekend. After a while Lottie inevitably starts talking about how Harry should finally call Louis.

“Haz, you know he won’t abandon his child. His biological dad did that to him. Louis loathes him for just fucking off and he would never ever do that to his own child. You need to tell him, it’s not fair to keep this from him.”

“I know. And I promise I will tell him. But I can’t just call him and drop this bomb on him. Hell I don’t even have his number. Anyways, I really need to go now, Lots. Talk to you soon.” Harry quickly disconnects the call and goes to his room.

Before Lottie left she presented Harry with a baby book, which he now takes out of his desk drawer. He opens it to the right page for his first sonogram and starts documenting his doctors visit. He sticks in one of the copies of his ultrasound picture and writes paragraphs about how it felt to hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. He feels so happy.

***

 **From Lottie:** _Meet me at my place. And don’t forget my copy of the sonogram!_

Harry has already put another copy of his ultrasound picture into his wallet earlier to give to Lottie. Her support has been overwhelming and she really deserves to have a picture of her niece or nephew.

When Harry enters the Tomlinson house without bothering to knock, he shouts a quick, “I’m here.”

Within seconds his blonde best friend comes running out of the living room and hugs him with such enthusiasm she nearly tackles him to the floor. Harry tries to gain his footing and lets out a carefree laugh, “Careful there, Lots. Don’t forget I’m carrying precious cargo.” Harry whispers the last part, because he hasn’t told Jay and the others yet and doesn’t want anybody to overhear them.

“As if I could ever forget that. Mum and the girls are out. So come to the living room with me and show me the pic already.” With that Lottie takes his hand and basically drags him down the hall to the living room while Harry fumbles to get the sonogram picture out of his wallet.

As Harry gets pulled through the doorway his eyes fall on the alpha sitting on the couch. Suddenly Harry’s senses get flooded with the distinctive smell of alpha. He’s been missing his smell so much over the last couple of months; he’s even had dreams about it.

Louis is looking flawlessly beautiful as always and Harry is rooted in the doorway not able to make his feet move any further into the room. He’s clutching the picture of his baby tightly in his hand and presses it against his chest. Then his eyes flick over to Lottie’s face and she has guilt written all over it. That’s when it clicks. She has set this up. She tricked him into having to tell Louis. Harry’s chest tightens and he draws in deep breaths trying to sooth his nerves.

“I’m so sorry, Haz. Please don’t hate me.” Lottie shoots him a pleading look before squeezing past him in the doorway and leaving him alone with the father of his child.

Okay this is really happening. Harry inhales deeply one more time before he walks into the room and sits down on the couch next to Louis. His fingers are shaking slightly where they still grip onto the picture. He can do this. He can tell Louis about the baby. He can totally tell Louis and ruin the older man’s life. Louis is going to hate him, but there is no going back now. Lottie would never let him leave without dropping the bomb first. He is in the middle of giving himself a pep talk when Louis starts talking.

“Hey there, Haz. How are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Feedback? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's left kudos or commented. You guys really make me so happy. I never thought so many people would like to read this story, so I'm a bit overwhelmed with the reaction it's getting. So thank you for that :)  
> Also I'm really sorry for the slow updates, but I'm swamped with assignments and exams (I have to learn phonetic transcription rn and it's hell), and I need to get good marks because I want to apply for a semester abroad.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

“Hey there, Haz. How are you?”

“I didn’t know you are home,” Harry says shyly, as he looks up at the older man who is sitting next to him on the couch.

“Yeah, Lottie said there is something important I need to know that she couldn’t tell me over the phone, and I have a few days off from filming, so I decided to make the trip home. She still hasn’t told me what’s so important that I had to fly all the way here for her to tell me though, so I guess it can’t be that important.” Louis voice is cheerful and he seems to be really happy to be home again. He looks all soft and cuddly dressed in a hoodie and some black sweat pants.

“That’s probably,” Harry clears his throat while looking at his lap and trying to get the words to come out of his mouth, “because it isn’t really her news to tell.”

Louis shifts a little closer to him on the couch. When he talks, there is now a seriousness in his voice that wasn’t there before. “What do you mean?”

Harry is shifting nervously in his seat. His heart is beating so hard he is sure Louis can hear it. He doesn’t feel like he is ready to get rejected again, but he also knows that he has to do this. He feels a bit like Lottie threw him under the bus, but he also knows that what she did was probably necessary for him to get his shit together and finally tell Louis. After all Louis deserves to know that he is going to be a father.

“Harry? What is going on?”

“Okay,” Harry takes a deep breath, “do you remember at Lottie’s birthday party, when I unexpectedly went into heat? And… and you helped me out…”

Louis eyes widen a bit. He sniffs the air and a confused frown settles on his face. “Did you want me to help you through another one? You don’t smell like heat though. And quite frankly, I don’t think that would be a good idea, babe. I felt so bad already the last time since I knew that you liked me and I can’t give you what you want and deserve.”

“NO!” Harry quickly cuts the alpha off. His cheeks are burning red with absolute mortification. He didn’t know that his crush was that obvious to Louis. This is just embarrassing. He knows that Louis doesn’t want to be with him, but hearing Louis’ rejection even though he hasn’t even told him yet was hurting a lot more than he was ready for. Harry just wants to go home, curl up into ball in his bed and never come out of his room ever again.

But he can’t. There is nothing left to lose for him since he already knows how Louis is feeling about this. Louis is not ready to start a family with him. Harry is just going to tell him and then he can get on with his life.

“That’s not it at all, Lou. Don’t worry, you made yourself perfectly clear back then, and I get it. You have to focus on your career right now and even if not that still wouldn’t mean we would be together. I’m sorry if my – my crush on – on you makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want things between us to be weird,” Harry rambles on until Louis cuts him off with a soft chuckle.

“Okay, sorry for bringing it up. What is it then you wanted to talk with me about?”

Harry is feeling anxiety rise inside his stomach and he is suddenly not sure he can even get a simple “I’m pregnant” out of his mouth when Louis is staring at him so intently. He draws in a deep breath and chokes on his words. Then he remembers that he is still clutching the ultrasound tightly in his hand and he simply thrusts it in Louis’ direction.

The alpha takes the picture and turns it over in his hand.

“What is t…” Louis starts, but then his mouth drops open and his eyes go comically wide. His gaze is quickly shifting between the picture and the omega sitting next to him. There is no mistaking it for what it is as the sonogram contains Harry’s name and also that he was 12 weeks along when it was taken. Still Louis needs to make sure that he can believe his eyes, so he points his finger to the picture and then to Harry. “That’s yours? You’re – you’re pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Harry says shyly.

“And it’s mine?”

Harry nods. He can see slight panic in Louis’ eyes and is quick to elaborate having finally found his voice again, “I’m 12 weeks along. Don’t worry, I know that you just had your breakthrough with acting and that you have to concentrate on that now. And you already told me that you aren’t ready to have a family yet. I respect that. I totally get it. And with you living in LA and all, it would be much to ask of you to be heavily involved in this. I don’t expect you to drop everything you’ve built up for yourself, especially, since you only did me a favour when you helped me through my heat. I’ll be forever grateful for that because it was by far the best heat I’ve ever had, but it shouldn’t end up ruining your life. So all I want to say is that I can do this on my own. Or not on my own because I have my mum and Gemma and Robin, but you know what I mean. I just thought you had a right to know that you are going to be a father even if you decide not to be in the child’s life.”

In just seconds after Harry finished talking, he feels strong arms wrap around his shoulders as he is pressed against Louis’ broad chest. He immediately feels his nerves melting away as he goes pliant against the older man.

“Don’t be silly, love. It’s just a lot to take into, but I would never abandon my pup. Never ever. And I would never abandon you, when you are faced with the challenging task of growing our own little human inside you. I promise you, Haz, that we are going to figure everything out. Everything is going to be okay.” Louis’ voice is soft and has a soothing effect on Harry. Harry feels like his heart is going to explode from how full it feels. He honestly thought that he would have to go through this pregnancy and raising a child alone. How could he have been so ignorant to assume that Louis wouldn’t support him when Louis’ loving and caring nature is the reason he fell in love with him in the first place.

Even though Harry feels all warm inside, he still can’t stop himself from whispering, “I just don’t want to be a burden on you.”

“Harry,” Louis says and pushes Harry a little away from him so he can look him in the face, “you are carrying my baby. That could never be a burden for me. You know how important family is for us Tomlinsons. If you weren’t already, I’d say now you’re definitely an official part of our family, love.”

A bright smile spreads over Harry’s cheeks. Louis saying all this is so much more than he ever thought would happen. He’s feeling so light and happy, like he would actually fly away if Louis wasn’t still gripping onto his shoulders and grounding him. “I like the sound of that.”

Louis pulls Harry once again to himself and tugs him under his arm before tangling his fingers in the omega’s hair. Harry feels Louis’ alpha smell suffocate him in the best way possible. He can’t help himself but breathe in deeply the rich scent of citrus, musk and cinnamon that is blended together so perfectly to create a smell that is just so typically Louis. Harry’s senses are befuddled and he has to make a real effort not to purr from having his hair played with just the way he likes it.

They sit together in comfortable silence for a while before Louis starts talking again.

“So I take it you’ve already been to the doctor’s. Tell me about it. How’s our little one doing?”

“Yeah, went a few days ago. The doctor said that everything looks fine and they are doing perfectly. The baby is about the size of a lime right now, so you can’t actually see anything yet, but my stomach is getting really firm.”

“Can I?” Louis shyly asks timidly with his hand hovering over Harry’s middle.

Harry nods and pulls his shirt up a little to expose his belly. Louis puts the hand that is not currently scratching at Harry’s scalp carefully on the exposed skin, and Harry continues talking about his doctor’s appointment.

“My due date is at the end of April. And my next appointment is in four weeks. I’m gonna find out the sex then.”

“I wanna be there with you for the next appointment.” Louis sits up a bit straighter on the couch and looks down at Harry who is cuddled against his chest.

“But you’re in LA filming your movie. I understand if it’s too much of a hassle to come.” Harry sits up a little too, so he can have a better look at Louis.

“I don’t care. I wanna be there. Just tell me when and I’ll fly in. I wanna be there when we find out if we are having a little baby girl or boy. Nothing could be more important than sharing this moment with you,” Louis says while ghosting the tips of his fingers over Harrys cheeks.

Harry’s stomach chooses that exact moment to release a loud growling sound which causes Louis to laugh loudly while a blush spreads over Harry’s face.

“Heeeeeeey,” Harry pouts and jokingly says, “I wasn’t able to keep anything down today because I’ve been puking my guts out for weeks now because of your spawn growing inside me.”

That only makes Louis topple over in laughter.

“Well, I think I’ll have to treat you to a late breakfast or lunch then, Harold. Whatever you want.”

“Actually I do have plans with Lottie to go out looking for some maternity clothes because my jeans are getting rather tight around the middle.” Harry says reluctantly, not knowing when such an opportunity will ever arise again.

“How about we combine both. You need to eat something anyways because you need to have energy to go on a shopping trip, and I can help you pick out some outfits afterwards. I haven’t seen my annoying little sister in ages, so I guess I could tolerate her company as well,” Louis suggests.

As if on cue, Lottie walks into the living room. She blobs down on Harry’s lap and pokes her finger against his nose. “Ready to go, lovebirds?”

As Louis gets up and stretches himself, Lottie turns towards Harry and adds quietly, “You aren’t mad at me, are you?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, Lots. I know you only meant well and I’m actually quite relieved now that Louis finally knows. I probably would have put off telling him until after the baby was born because I would have been too much of a coward otherwise. I should be thanking you, really.”

“You’re very welcome, poppet.” Lottie places a smacking kiss against his temple, gets off his lap and helps him on his feet. There is no reason why he wouldn’t be able to get up by himself at this stage of his pregnancy, but it still makes him feel nice to be looked after. “Did I hear you two talking about lunch?”

Louis shoves Lottie lightly before putting her in a playful headlock and tickling her armpits. “Don’t even pretend that you didn’t stand just outside the room eavesdropping on everything we said. I know you too well not to know that you are way too nosey to pass on an opportunity like that, brat.”

“Have not!” she squawks indignantly as she’s trying to escape from her brother’s clutches. Louis is not satisfied with her answer though, so he doesn’t let off and only tickles her harder.

“You are a filthy liar, sis. Unless you confess to your crimes, I’m gonna tickle you until you piss your pants.” Louis laughs joyfully. That does the trick.

Harry watches on fondly as the two siblings play fight. He can’t the smile that stretches across his face. Lottie draws in a deep breath and finally gives way under the pressure.

“Okay – okay I confess! I’ve heard everything! Now please let me go! Let me go!”

Louis finally stops and Lottie wipes away tears of laughter while trying not to smudge her make-up. She’s breathing heavily and acts like she’s annoyed with Louis, but she can’t fool anyone.

“I guess we can talk about this more later, Haz. How about some lunch then?” Louis asks and the other two quickly agree. They all climb into Louis car and drive to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'll try to do better! :)

It is 11:35 am and Harry is icing some cupcakes while trying not to breathe in through his nose too much because the sweet smell still makes him feel a bit queasy even though his morning sickness is slowly getting less and less.

He is deeply in thought and humming the melody to some song he heard on the radio this morning when Barbara enters the kitchen.

“Sweetheart, there is a handsome, young man here asking for you. Says he wants to pick you up for lunch. Now why didn’t you tell me you have a boyfriend?” Barbara says teasingly and lightly squeezes Harry’s bum.

Harry immediately feels a blush spread on his cheeks while he wiggles out of the reach of her prying hands, “That would be because he isn’t my _boyfriend_ , Babs. And don’t even try to act like you didn’t recognize his face. You’ve probably seen _Gotta Be You_ more times than I have. Don’t even try to deny it, you’re not fooling anyone.”

Harry puts down the piping bag and walks over to the oven to check up on the biscuits he put in there earlier. Barbara watches him for a moment before she starts talking again, “Well, are you getting out there or should I go on that date with him?”

“I’m not done with my shift yet.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry. You can leave early today. Don’t leave your handsome date waiting.” Barbara winks at him.

“He’s not my date,” Harry laughs but goes to put his apron away and gets his things from the back room. “Thanks, Babs. See you tomorrow!”

When Harry walks out of the kitchen into the front room of the bakery, he easily spots Louis chatting happily with a group of teenage girls. As soon as Louis sees Harry coming over, he bids the girls goodbye, who wish him a nice day and leave the bakery.

“Fans?” Harry askes as he comes to a stop next to Louis.

“Yeah, they were really polite and nice asking about my current project. Wanna grab some lunch?”

“Sure.” Harry smiles and lets himself be led outside to Louis’ car.

***

After a short drive, Louis parks his car in front of an upscale Italian restaurant Harry has never been to because it is way out of his price range. Also  it has a reputation for being extremely romantic, and Harry never even had someone who he would go there with anyways.

Harry feels queasy again, but this time it is not from the sweet smell of cupcake frosting, but because he’s feeling a bit uncomfortable with the idea of Louis treating him to such a fancy lunch even though they are just friends – where they even friends? – and they definitely weren’t here on a rendezvous of the romantic kind.

On Saturday, Harry, Lottie and Louis went out to buy Harry some maternity clothes, and Louis went all out making sure Harry had more than enough clothes even though he didn’t need that many. Harry tried to argue with him that he saved up some money and wanted to pay for his stuff himself, but Louis wouldn’t hear any of it. He just said that he liked to treat the people that are important to him and Harry _is_ carrying his baby; he couldn’t very well treat his baby yet, so he had to treat Harry instead. Louis made it sound like foolproof logic.

Harry knows a lost battle when he sees one so he let Louis buy him five pairs of black jeans with an elastic waist and a shit ton of brightly patterned shirts and t-shirts. At first he felt a bit bad about letting Louis pay for everything, but then he tried to convince himself that Louis has more than enough money, and that he was investing it in his future child. But he just couldn’t justify Louis taking him to a romantic lunch for his baby’s sake.

Harry doesn’t think he can sit through this lunch without getting his hopes up again. If Louis doesn’t want to declare his undying love for Harry, Harry would rather not eat here.

They spent the rest of Saturday and the whole Sunday together bonding and getting to know each other a bit better. Louis told him that he wanted to be in his baby’s life and that he wants them to be friends. So Harry’s pretty sure there won’t be a declaration of love anytime soon.

“Louis, why are we here? This restaurant is way too expensive and fancy for us to be eating lunch here. Please just take me to get some sandwiches or something.” Harry is sitting on his hands staring at his lap. He can’t survive a romantic meal with the man who doesn’t want him the way he’s so desperately craving to be wanted. This is torture.

“Sandwiches? Nonsense, love! I have to fly back to LA tomorrow morning and I want to spend a nice lunch with you, also I have something important to ask you, which I would rather do in a quiet atmosphere and not in some crowded coffee shop. Off we go.” Louis claps his hands together signalling that he would hear no more of it and gets out of the car. He goes around the back and opens the door on the passenger side holding it open for Harry to get out.

In the restaurant, they are led into a private secluded room with a nicely led table. They order their food but otherwise they don’t talk much apart form a few niceties. Harry is quiet because he’s been nervous ever since Louis said that he needed to asked Harry something. Louis doesn’t seem to notice the thick tension radiating off of the omega and just enjoys the quiet for a bit.

After their meals arrive and Louis has taken a few bites of his fettucine (Harry has only picked at his lasagne a bit, not feeling hungry because of how anxious he is), Louis puts down his fork and spoon and clears his throat. Harry immediately sits up a bit straighter in anticipation of what the alpha is about to say to him.

“Okay, as I’ve already mentioned I wanted to talk to you about something,” Louis starts with his lips curled into a gentle smile. “As you know, you being pregnant with my child came quite unexpectedly to me. I didn’t think I’d be having children for a while, so I haven’t planned for this. I have so much I want to achieve in my life, but at the same time family is everything to me. I don’t want to miss anything and I want to be there for you even though we aren’t a couple. But I have work obligations that require me to be on the other side of the world.”

Louis sighs.

Harry’s heart hurts in his chest. Harry knows that Louis won’t be there all the time and that co-parenting will be difficult because of Louis’ occupation. But it’s still hard hearing Louis tell him. He wants everything for his child. He knows that he can raise it without help, but he wants his child to have both of its parents around all the time. He’s a realist, though. He knows that is not possible since he is living in England and Louis lives in the States. Harry takes a deep breath bracing himself for what Louis is about to tell him: that family is important, but for the time being his career is more important.

“So I haven’t slept much this night staying up and thinking this through. And I really want you to move to LA with me, Harry.”

While Harry has been a fidgeting mess since Louis started talking, now he freezes in his seat.

“I want you to move in with me. I have a huge house, so you can have as many rooms to yourself as you want, or I could renovate the pool house for you. And I could take care of you while you are pregnant and we can raise the child together,” Louis rambles on seemingly a bit nervous about the suggestion he’s making.

“Uhm… Louis,” Harry quietly interrupts the alpha sitting across from him. He’s not sure if he heard correctly. Louis wants him to pack up his life and move to the other side of the world leaving his family and friends behind. He would live in a huge strange city where he doesn’t know anyone while dealing with a pregnancy. He would be spending most of his days alone while Louis was off filming all day until late at night.

“Harry, I know what you are thinking. But this – us living together as friends who have a baby together– it doesn’t have to be awkward. I think we could really make this work, love.” Louis reaches his hand across the table in order to place it on top of where Harry’s is resting, but Harry pulls away before Louis can touch him. He feels tears burning in his eyes, and he doesn’t know why he is so fucking emotional all the time, but he blames it on his hormones.

“Are you being serious? Please, tell me you are joking,” Harry says incredulously.

Louis’ frowns, looking confused as to why Harry is reacting so irrationally emotional to his request.

“Louis, we are not together. In fact, until two days ago you couldn’t care less about my existence, and you didn’t even make an effort to get to know me better. And now you want me to pack up my life, leave everything I know behind and move to the other side of the world where I won’t know anyone apart from you. You want me to leave my family, my biggest support, behind. And then what? You’re still working so I would be alone for most of the time,” Harry shakes his head feeling bewilderment. Why would Louis think he would ever agree to this?

“I’m sorry, Lou. I can’t do this.” He stands up. The chair makes a screeching noise on the floor as he pushes it back. He knows he’s being dramatic, but he doesn’t feel hungry anymore, and he just wants to go home.

He does just that. He turns round on his heels and makes for the exit. Once he’s outside he starts walking in the direction of the main street where he gets into a cab.

Surprisingly, his mum is already home when he gets there but he ignores her and walks right up to his room where he locks himself in. He wants to be alone for a while.

Harry lies on his bed thinking about if he was too quick to reject Louis and if he’s being unfair to the alpha by not even thinking about his offer when he hears the doorbell ring. He faintly hears his mum answer the door and when he makes out Louis’ voice he decides to leave his room.

He doesn’t go downstairs though not feeling ready to talk to the other man yet. Instead he sits down on top of the stairwell, out of sight from his mum and Louis who are talking downstairs.

“Is Harry here?” Louis asks frantically.

“He’s in his room.” Anne’s voice is soft as if she’s trying to console Louis.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make him this upset. I just thought it was a good idea.”

“What happened?” Anne asks, her voice a bit sterner now.

“I might have asked him to move to LA with me?” Louis sounds like he’s embarrassed to admit this in front of Harry’s mother.

“Oh Louis, you have to understand that this whole situation isn’t just new and frightening for you but also for Harry. He’s always wanted children, but these are not the circumstances he’s imagined. He’s always dreamed about having a loving and caring husband first and then adding to their little family with tiny bundles of joy. This pregnancy obviously came completely different and it scares him. As excited as he is, he’s also terrified. He’s scared that you decide this all is too much of a bother and just leave, even though he tries to convince himself that he doesn’t need your help to raise his child. Right now, he needs as much love and support as he can get. Being put in a completely new and unfamiliar surrounding is not what he needs.”

Harry’s silently crying into his hands listening to his mum talk about him. She managed to convey everything he’s feeling into a few sentences. And even though he’s feeling a bit emotionally exposed by being talked about, he still thinks that Louis has a right to know this much about him.

“I know that now. I’m sorry, I was only thinking about myself before. I just don’t want to miss anything. And it scared me thinking that I’m so far away all the time.” Louis voice breaks and so does Harry’s heart a little bit at how vulnerable the alpha sounds pouring his heart out to the mother of the guy he knocked up.

“Being a parent isn’t easy, Louis. And your job doesn’t make it any easier. Being a parent means you need to be willing to make sacrifices. And you have to do your best to be here when Harry needs you and show him that you care about him and the baby. I know it will be hard from time to time, but I trust you to handle it. And it’s gonna be so rewarding in the long run.”

***

The next morning Harry gets interrupted at work by the delivery of an enormous bouquet of yellow roses.

There is a card attached.

_H, I’m sorry for being an ignorant idiot. Please forgive me. Love, Louis_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my interview for an Erasmus semester today and I think it went rather well, so here's a new chapter for you. Thank you again for all your lovely comments and feedback, I cherish each and every one of it <3

When Harry had received the apology flowers from Louis at work, he wasn’t even angry at the alpha anymore. He had a very gentle and forgiving nature, so it wasn’t a hardship at all for him to accept the apology.

That was over a month ago and they haven’t seen each other since. They however took up quite the habit of texting each other throughout the day, and even though it wasn’t easy with Louis busy schedule, they squeezed in the occasional phone call or video chat.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by the effort Louis put into getting to know him better. The first time the alpha suggested playing a round of 20 questions via texts, Harry thought it a bit childish and ridiculous, but he actually quite enjoyed learning more about his baby daddy. Also he loves when Louis randomly texts him baby facts throughout the day (“Did you know that our baby already has its own fingerprint ? That’s sick !!”) However, this constant contact did nothing to quench his enduring crush on the older boy. On the contrary, it enhances it even more because he got the feeling that sometimes Louis was flirting with him.

Currently, Harry is sitting in his living room not so patiently waiting for Louis to come pick him up for his next doctor’s appointment. He had to reschedule it because Louis couldn’t get time off from work, but now he is 18 weeks along and today they are finding out if they are having a baby boy or a baby girl. Harry is beyond excited at this prospect, so sitting around waiting is quite difficult for him. The fact that he constantly has to pee doesn’t help either.

Harry offered to pick Louis up from the airport, but the alpha declined not wanting Harry to make the rather longish drive when he could perfectly well rent a car and drive himself.

Harry is absent-mindedly tracing patterns into the small bump that has finally started to be noticeably about a week ago, when the doorbell rings. Harry jumps up a bit too hurriedly because for a moment there he feels dizzy, and then he rushes to pull open the door.

“Hey there, love,” Louis greets him with a blinding smile. In his one hand he’s holding a tray with drinks. To Harry’s questioning look he timidly answers, “I got you a blueberry smoothie.”

Harry’s heart is beating so hard he is afraid it is going to stop completely any moment now from overexertion. Over the last week or so he has whined a lot about having this really bad craving for blueberry smoothies, but he didn’t think that Louis would even remember this. He feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he takes the cup out of Louis’ offering hand.

“Thank you,” he mumbles.

“Anytime, babe. Do you want to get going?”

Harry quickly slips into his trainers and grabs a jacket on the way out. He is taken slightly off guard when Louis snatches it out of his hands and holds it open for him to slip his arms inside. He can’t help the feeling of warmth and safety that spreads inside his chest. These simple, thoughtful actions like remembering his cravings and helping him into his jacket make Harry feel so taken care of, he’s ready to combust from happiness.

Once they are inside the car on the way to the doctor’s office, they fall into easy conversation catching each other up on what has happened since they last talked to each other before Louis got on his plane. Harry tells Louis all about his plans how he wants to reveal the gender of the baby to their family and friends later today at their planned revelation dinner (“I’m a baker, Louis. I need to go with the cupcakes, but I want confetti canons as well.”) and Louis tells him about the movie script he read on the flight over.

Once they are in the examination room waiting for Dr Williams, Harry shrugs out of his oversized baggy jumper and settles onto the chair. As soon as he’s only in his thin white t-shirt, that is stretching a bit around his middle, Louis is by his side with awe-filled eyes.

“Haz, you’re actually showing. I know you told me when you first noticed the bump, but seeing it with my own eyes makes it so much more real.” Louis reaches out to place his hands on Harry’s stomach but hesitates a bit, waiting for Harry to consent, before actually getting his hands on the small swell of Harry’s tummy.

When Harry looks at the alpha, he can see that he has tears pooling in his eyes, which are crinkled because of how big he is smiling. He can’t help the chuckle when he says, “Crying already, Tomlinson? You didn’t even make it to actually seeing our baby.”

“Shut it, Styles. I’m having and emotional moment with our son. I’m allowed to tear up a bit.”

“Louis,” Harry whines, “you don’t know yet if it is a son or a daughter.”

“We’re having a son. Trust me, I’m having a feeling, babe.”

Ever since they started texting all those weeks ago, Louis has tried to convince Harry that their baby would be a boy. He called it paternal intuition and claimed that his gut feeling has never been wrong and it wouldn’t be wrong this time around. He babbled on and on about teaching the little lad how to play footy and doing all kinds of father-son activities. Harry on the other hand, actually had a paternal intuition as he was, as a matter of fact, the one carrying this child, and he was most certainly sure that it would be a girl. He didn’t want to argue with Louis over something the alpha was so passionate about, but he also didn’t want Louis to get his hopes up. He was actually a little bit worried if Louis would be disappointed if they wouldn’t have a boy.

There is a sharp knock on the door, and then Dr Williams is walking into the room. The doctor greets Harry like an old friend and then introduces himself to Louis. “I take it you are the other father?”

“Yes, sir, Louis Tomlinson.”

There is an amused twinkle in the doctor’s eyes as he shakes Louis hand, but if he recognized the alpha, he hides it well.

After that, Harry gets asked a few questions about how he is doing, and soon enough, he is lying back on the examination chair with the ultrasound wand softly gliding across the skin of his taut stomach. Louis is sitting beside him squeezing his left hand tightly between both of his own.

“And here,” Dr Williams adjust the position of the monitor, so that Harry and Louis can have a better view, “you can see your baby. Are we going to find out the sex today?”

Harry nods enthusiastically while letting out a breathless “Yeah”, totally enamoured with the sight before him. He blissfully stares at the monitor for a long time before he can get himself to tear his gaze away so he can look over to Louis.

Louis watches the monitor enamoured with a huge smile splitting his face all while silent tears are streaming down his face. He looks an absolute mess. Harry is so in love.

“H, this is—this is our baby. We made this.” Louis says and cups Harry’s face with one hand.

“Congratulations, gentleman. You’re having a healthy baby girl,” Dr Williams announces.

Harry can feel Louis clutching his hand tighter. There are matching expressions on their faces: ones of pure happiness and elation.

***

It’s early afternoon, and Harry and Louis are sitting at the dinner table in Harry’s parents’ house. After the doctor’s appointment Louis took Harry out for lunch (“Please, can we go to this little café? Our baby really makes me crave avocado turkey sandwiches.”).

When they got back to Harry’s place, the omega immediately started baking the revelation cupcakes because they have a family dinner planned for tonight where they are telling everyone the gender of their baby. While he prepared the cupcakes, that are pink on the inside with white frosting, Louis kept him company without being of any help at all. All he did was sneak himself some spoons of raw dough (“I have you know that it is very important to have someone here to make sure of the quality of these cupcakes.”) and lick out the bowl after Harry had put the finished dough into the little paper cups.

After Harry put the batch of sweets into the oven, he went to his room to get the stuff he would need to make the confetti canons. Basically, they are like homemade Christmas crackers, but when you pull them apart out come loads of glitter. He has already prepared most of it over the last week, so he and Louis only need to fill in the pink glitter and they were ready to go.

They are both working in silence when Harry just can’t keep it in any longer. He just has to know or else he’ll go insane. “Louis?”

The alpha makes a humming sound as he concentrates on getting most of the glitter actually inside of the little carton tube and not all over the place.

“Are you—You’re not like—disappointed that we’re having a girl, are you?” Harry fiddles with his fingers as he agitatedly bites on his lip.

“What? Why would you even think that, love?” Louis honestly sounds confused.

Harry looks up from where he’s rubbing glue from his fingertips. There is a slight frown on Louis face, and Harry immediately feels the need to make it go away. “It’s just that you were so excited about having a son and teaching him how to play football with you. You’ve been going on about this for weeks now. So…”

“H,” Louis voice is soft as he addresses the omega, “I have a million sisters who I love more than anything in the world. Just because I was wishing for a boy doesn’t mean that I could ever be disappointed with having a little girl. To be honest, I couldn’t care less about the sex of our baby as long as it—she’s healthy. That’s all that is important to me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry mumbles as there are once again tears threatening to spill in his eyes. “I’m sorry I’m so emotional all the time. I swear I’m usually not such a cry-baby.”

Louis just smiles warmly at him, wipes away a tear from the corner of Harry’s eyes and kisses the younger boy’s cheek.

“Besides, our daughter is still gonna kick everyone’s arse playing football.”

***

The family dinner is going great. Everyone Harry loves is here. Gemma, Lottie and Fizzy, all three of them came home for the weekend just to be here for the big revelation, are cheerfully bickering about who would be the favourite auntie. Daisy and Phoebe are basically glued to Harry’s side constantly asking him questions about the baby; they are both obsessed with his tiny tummy and can’t stop touching it. Not that he minds at all. He would never admit it out loud, but he’s basking in the attention they are showering him with. Meanwhile, Anne and Jay are chatting about everything and anything like they haven’t seen each other in ages, even though it’s only been a few days. And on the other end of the dinner table Louis has Robin and Dan engaged in a heated conversation about their favourite football teams and the upcoming match.

So everyone is having a good time, and Harry can’t stop himself from sneaking into the living room to check on the little twins, who are sitting on the floor colouring in their colouring books (even though it’s more like scribbling all over the page) with Peppa Pig running on the TV in the background. He’s standing in the doorway and just watches them draw and babble to themselves. He just loves children so much; he can’t believe that in a few months he’s going to have a baby himself.

Even though his live hasn’t turned out as he always thought it would be, in this moment with all the people he loves and considers family under one roof, he genuinely feels happy.

And then it is already time for dessert and that means the big reveal. Every seat placement on the dinner table has a confetti canon lying at the ready, and Harry makes sure that every one of his loved ones gets a cupcake as well.

“Well, let’s do this, love,” Louis prompts Harry while their family is expectantly looking at them. The whole room is brimming with tension.

“Hear, hear! Put us out of this misery already, the suspension is killing me!”, Gemma demands cheerfully.

Harry and Louis are standing next to each other at one end of the table. Each of them is holding one end of a confetti canon.

“On the count of three!” Harry announces and everyone either takes a cupcake or a canon.

“ONE!”

“TWO!”

“THREE!”

There are several loud cracking sounds and the room is suddenly filled with pink glitter everywhere. Daisy and Phoebe are excitedly bouncing in their seats. Anne throws her arms around Jay and they start crying a few tears of joy.

“YOU’RE HAVING A GIRL!”

Harry happily observes the genuine excitement of his family spread through the room before he gets caught up in a group embrace with all the people he loves. His gaze finds Louis’ and can see the pure joy in the older man’s eyes. He couldn’t be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, loves :)  
> I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I'm just really busy right now and I hardly find time to breathe. However, I've already started on the next chapter, so hopefully that will be up a lot sooner than this one.
> 
> Also, how amazing are Harry's new songs? I'm so in love and can't wait to hear the rest of the album. I'm trying to get tickets for one of his London shows, I probably won't get any but let's hope for the best :)
> 
> (Btw but I got a place in Aberdeen, Scotland, to study abroad next semester and I'm really excited!)
> 
> Without further ado. Enjoy :)

At the doctor’s appointment Harry and Louis went to two weeks ago, Dr Williams had mentioned that over the next few weeks Harry would start feeling the baby move around inside him and that the first kick shouldn’t be far off either.

Indeed, Harry has been feeling tiny little flutters in his tummy over the past week. At first it felt strange and he was freaking out a little, but after his mum and Jay both assured him that this was completely normal, he started savouring the feeling. It was a bit like having butterflies in his tummy.

Considering this, it shouldn’t have come as such a shock to Harry when the baby kicks him for the first time.

It’s 10 pm and Harry is in the kitchen preparing himself a snack. He’s been craving all sorts of berries lately so he’s making himself some Greek yoghurt with raspberries when there is suddenly a sharp pain in his stomach. Harry lets out a harsh grasp.

“Ouch,” Harry places his hand against the spot on his still rather small bump and gently pats his belly when he feels another kick right against the palm of his hand.

Suddenly realization dawns on him. Oh my god, this is his baby kicking him. Harry’s body is frozen in place while their little girl punches him a few more times.

Harry’s sight is getting blurry from tears of pure joy before he finally snaps out of his stupor and blindly reaches for his phone, that is lying on the countertop next to him. He deals Louis’ number in record time due to him being in his favourites already. Then he puts the hand not holding the phone back on his middle. “Just calling your papa, angel. I need to tell him that you said hi and that you miss him.”

“Harry? Is everything okay, love?” Louis voice sounds a little worried over the phone when he picks up. Harry can’t really blame him though because he knows that it’s only early afternoon in LA and Louis is at work. Harry never calls while Louis is on set, but in his excitement he totally forgot about the time difference.

“Yeah, sorry to disturb you. I just really needed to talk to you, Lou.”

Louis lets out a relieved sigh, “I’m glad you’re alright, love. You had me worried there for a bit. What’s up then?”

“Our little girl just kicked me, Lou! She’s gonna be a star footie player; I can tell already. She’s gonna make you so proud.” Harry is only half joking when he says that. He obviously doesn’t know yet if their daughter will even want to play football, but he really hopes so with all his heart. He knows it’s probably unhealthy, but he just wants to make Louis happy. The time they spent bonding over the phone and on Louis short visits just solidified his feelings for the alpha. Sometimes it even feels like Louis is flirting with him and Harry tries not to get his hopes up, but he’s only human after all.

“Oh my God! That’s amazing, Haz. How does it feel? Tell me everything.” Louis sounds just as excited as Harry, and the omega couldn’t be happier about that.

Harry describes how he was making himself something to eat and how he suddenly felt her kicking him. He’s in the middle of elaborating on the overwhelming feeling of knowing that this is their baby making her presence felt when there is commotion on the other side of the line.

After a few moments, Louis voice comes through the phone again, “Sorry, love, I really need to get back to shooting. I’m gonna call you once you wake up in the morning, alright?”

“Can’t wait, Lou. Have a good day.”

“Good night, love.”

***

From the moment Harry wakes up the next morning, he is in an awfully good mood. Feeling his little girl kick makes everything so much more real and he is so excited to meet her in a few months.

Over breakfast Harry tells his mum about the exciting incident that happened late last night while she was already asleep, and Anne is over the moon. She practically has her hands glued to Harry’s stomach for the whole morning in hope of feeling it for herself, but the little one seems to be asleep.

Harry has the afternoon shift at work today so he spends his time waiting for Louis call doing his morning yoga. He’s always loved doing it, but since his pregnancy he loves it even more. It just feels so connected with himself and his baby during his exercise.

Harry is quick to pick up once his phone rings. “Hi, Lou.”

“Good morning, darling. How are you and my baby girl doing today? I hope she let you sleep alright and didn’t keep you up all night with her little kicks.”

“We are both great. She hasn’t kicked since last night. I’m starting to believe that I just imagined it all.” Harry was sure Louis could tell he was pouting even through the phone.

Louis let out a chuckle. “Aww, babe, I’m sure she’s just sleeping in that comfortable little home you are providing her with. I’m so proud of you; you’re doing so well.”

In that moment the baby decided to make herself known again and kicked Harry hard.

“Ouch, I think you woke her up, Lou. I bet she heard your voice and didn’t want to miss hearing you talk. I wish you could be here and feel her.”

“I wish I could be there so much. I tried to get a few days off, but we are on a tight schedule at the moment. I’ve already told production I can’t be there when you have your next scan, but they won’t let me go now, otherwise I would already be halfway on my way to you two, love.”

“I know. I understand that you can’t just drop everything. You have responsibilities. It’s fine, she’ll still be kicking by the time you come for the scan.” Harry tries as best as he can to not let his disappointment and sadness be obvious enough for Louis to pick up on it over the phone. He must not be doing a very good job though.

“I’m honestly so sorry, love. I hate that I can’t be there with you for moments like this. It kills me thinking what other firsts I will miss in the future. The first time she rolls herself over on her own, her first word, her first steps. I wish I wouldn’t miss all this. I know I have responsibilities at work, but you are my reasonability as well, Haz. You two are my family now, and I don’t want to just see you every other month. I try to do better, Haz. I promise.”

At these words, Harry feels his heart breaking for the alpha. He feels a bit ashamed to admit that he hasn’t even thought much about how hard all this must be for Louis as well. But now all he can think about is that Louis must have a really difficult time juggling his work obligations and still making time to fly to England as often as he can manage to visit Harry. And what has Harry himself done to make this easier for the other man? Nothing.

Harry may not have thought much about it up until now, but suddenly he wants to make an effort as well. So when he opens his mouth the words just tumble out, “I could come visit you for a change.”

The phone line is silent for so long, Harry thinks the connection might have been broken.

Finally, Louis’ voice comes through again. “I’m not sure about that. I don’t really want you travelling on your own for that long, babe.”

“I’m not a baby, Louis. I can travel on my own just fine.” Harry says sulkily.

“I know you’re not a baby, Haz. I just don’t know if I feel comfortable letting you and our baby girl get on an eleven-hour flight. What if you need anything?”

“There are other people on the plane, Louis. Besides, nothing is going to happen. I really want to visit you. I want to see how you’re living and I want to get a glimpse of your life. Plus, I’ve never been to LA before so I’m excited to get to know the city. I’ve heard it’s amazing. And I wouldn’t mind a bit of sun for a change.”

While he tries to argue his point convincingly, Harry notices how much he means what he is saying. He wants to know everything about Louis life. He wants to get to know Louis’ friends and go to Louis’ favourite restaurants. He wants to see if he could fit himself in Louis LA life.

“Fine,” Louis reluctantly agrees to Harry’s suggestion. “I just want to say I’m still not sure if flying around half the world in your condition is the best idea, but I would actually really like to have you here. I can show you around everywhere and introduce you to some cool people.”

“I’m so excited. I can’t wait. I’m gonna book my flight as soon as we hang up, Lou.” Harry is agitatedly bouncing around on the yoga mat he’s still sitting on.

“No no no. No way, love. I’m gonna get you a first class ticket. Don’t even try to argue with me about this. It’s an eleven-hour flight, and I need you and baby to be as comfortable as possible.”

“Thank you, Lou.”

“Anything for you and my baby. I’ll call you later with the details.”

***

Harry is thrilled with the prospect of going to Los Angeles. He’s never been to the United States before and he can’t wait to get over there.

Anne was sceptic when he first told her about his trip and tried to talk him out of it. Her argumentation was pretty similar to Louis’ initial objections of him not being comfortable and all alone. But Harry made sure to call his OBGYN and get clearance from him so after that she reluctantly agreed to let him go.

So Harry took some time off from work, bought a new pair of sunglasses and is now on his way to the airport.

At the airport, his mum and Robin accompany him to the luggage check-in and follow him as far as the security check where they can’t go any further.

“Promise to call me as soon as you land, baby,” Anne says while kissing his cheek repeatedly.

“I promise, mum. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“I know you will be. But I’m your mother so it is my job to worry about my you. I don’t care how old and grown up you are, you’ll always be my baby.”

Harry just fondly smiles at her and tries not to start crying himself. He squeezes her as tightly as his bump allows, hugs Robin goodbye and hugs Anne one more time for good measure before finally turning around and walking up to the security check.

He gets through without any problems and buys himself a magazine to read on the plane before looking for a place to sit and wait until his gate is announced.

The flight actually is pretty shit, not that he’s going to tell Louis or his mum that. The baby is constantly kicking his bladder and he soon loses count of how many times he has waddled to the toilet. The seats in first class are big and quite comfortable, but he’s five months pregnant so nothing is feeling really comfortable right now. He won’t complain though, at least he can catch up on the new episodes of a TV show he’s watching.

After Harry’s plane lands and he collects his luggage, he walks through custom and gets to the arrival area. He looks around and spots a big bulky alpha with a grim face who is holding a sign with “Harry Styles” written on it. _That must be Louis security then_ , Harry thinks.

Louis has warned Harry that he would be waiting in the car as not to cause a scene inside the airport where he would most probably be recognized. He told him that he would send in his beloved bodyguard Alberto.

Harry walks over to the guy and shyly asks, “Alberto?”

Alberto’s face immediately softens as he nods. “And you must be Harry then. Come on, Louis is waiting for you.”

The alpha takes Harry’s suitcase and duffle bag from him and leads him out of the arrivals hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! Thank you for everyone who's commented and left kudos, you guys make me incredibly happy by wanting to read what I'm coming up with. So thank you for that :)
> 
> Also how amazing is Harry's album? I've been listening to it non stop since it came out last week. What are your favourite songs?
> 
> All the love xx

Harry arrives in LA the week before Christmas and he’s scheduled to stay until midday on Christmas Day before catching a flight home to spend Boxing Day with his own family in England. Louis’ family will arrive on Louis’ birthday and spend the rest of the girls’ Christmas holidays with Louis, the same as every year.

Harry has been in LA for three days already, three days of Louis showing him his favourite places around town and taking him to quiet, secluded places to eat and drink. Harry has met Louis best friends Liam and Niall at his second day and they’ve hit it off immediately.

Louis met Liam on set of his first ever Hollywood film he’s starred in and they’ve been friends since, occasionally even working on the same project together. So while Louis shares the same profession with Liam, Niall is a musician. The three of them attended the same charity gala two years ago and Niall’s easy-going nature made him seamlessly fit into their friendship dynamic.

Louis invited them over for pizza and a round of Fifa and Harry was impressed at how down-to-earth both of them are. They made him feel welcome and included from the get go. More than once, he found himself in a situation where Niall or Liam were excitedly asking him questions about his pregnancy, asking to touch his belly or cooing over the ultrasound pictures Harry carries everywhere with him, just to look up and see Louis fondly watching him.

Harry is lazing on Louis couch waiting for Liam to pick him up for lunch. He’s playing on his phone with the TV running quietly in the background when suddenly Louis name being said catches his attention. He looks up and his eyes immediately widen at what is showing on the TV screen. It’s a picture of himself and Louis with “IS LOUIS TOMLINSON BECOMING A FATHER?” written in big capital letters at the bottom.

The picture was from when they left the restaurant they had lunch in yesterday. Louis was gently guiding him to the car with a hand on his lower back. Obviously there was no doubt that Harry is pregnant since he didn’t even try to hide his bump anymore and he didn’t think that someone would spot them.

Harry reaches for the remote control and turns up the volume in order to understand what is being said.

“Louis Tomlinson was spotted leaving a restaurant with a curly haired stranger yesterday. His companion is visibly with child which leads us to the question: Is Louis the father? After a bit of research, we can reveal that Louis’ lunch date is his younger sister Lottie’s best friend. If this is Louis’ baby that would explain why he’s been spotted traveling back to England more often than usual in the last few months…”

Harry’s ears are ringing and the thoughts in his brain are running wild. There are photos of himself and Lottie from Lottie’s Instagram page being shown on TV and he doesn’t know what to think about that. He knew that this would happen someday, but he thought that they could announce Louis’s impending fatherhood on their own terms. He feels stupid for thinking he could hide this while he was with Louis in LA. He really thought they were being sneaky.

Harry is trying to steady his breathing in order to slow down his heart rate when he feels a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumps out of his skin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you, mate. I rang the bell, but nobody answered. Is everything okay?” Liam talks to him like he would to a frightened animal he’s afraid will bold any second.

“There are pictures of me and Louis all over the news from when we had lunch yesterday. Everyone’s speculating if Louis is the father of my baby. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Liam. What if this has a negative effect on Louis career? I don’t want to be the reason for that.” Harry lets out a shaky breath, and Liam is there in an instance to wrap his strong arms around the omega.

“Ssh, Harry. This isn’t your fault. Louis knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. I guess it just happened sooner than expected, but it won’t ruin his career.”

Harry lets Liam’s reassuring words and his comforting embrace clam him down until he feels like he can think again.

“Thank you, Liam.”

“No worries, mate. I’m just glad I was here and could help. How about we pick up some lunch and I drive you to the studio, so you can talk to Louis and his team about what you want to do next?” Liam squeezes Harry’s shoulder.

“That would be great. Thank you.”

***

When Harry gets to the studio with a bag of Chinese take away, Louis isn’t on set anymore. A staff member is nice enough to walk Harry to a conference room where the alpha is already in a meeting with his management team.

When Harry knocks on the door and walk inside, Louis immediately greets him with a soft smile and a “Hey, love,” before turning to the other people in the room and dismissing them.

Once they are alone in the room, Harry sits down in the seat next to Louis and puts the food on the table.

“I’m sorry if I was interrupting something important,” he says shyly due to him still being a bundle of nerves.

“No, babe. We already discussed everything important. All that is left to do for now is me talking to you,” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and tangles their fingers together. “I guess you saw the news?”

Harry just gives him a tiny nod which is enough encouragement for Louis to continue.

“So I talked to my team about what I want to tell the public, but I have to get your consent before I can release a statement.”

“I’m sorry this got out before we wanted it to. I’m fine with whatever you want to do, Lou.”

Louis grabs a stand of Harry’s hair, that is falling into his face, and tugs it behind the omega’s ear. He softly brushes his fingers down Harry’s cheek with a fond look in his eyes.

“I want to tell everyone that you are my boyfriend and you’re carrying my child,” Louis says and watches Harry’s eyes widen almost comically.

“You want to tell them what?!”

“I want to tell the world how much I adore you and how proud of you I am for caring for our little one so well, H. I want everyone to know that our baby has two parents that love her and each other very much. I know I’m already half-way to loving you and can’t keep this to myself anymore. You are so beautiful and perfect and this might sound a bit selfish, but I want you to be mine. I know I’ve put you through a hard time and I might not deserve to have you because of that. I know you’ve had a crush on me for a while, and I’m sorry for being such an idiot. I really thought I couldn’t have a relationship and a career right now, but I don’t think that anymore. I know with you by my side I can do anything. You make me feel so strong by supporting me and believing in me. I’m so sorry for not getting my head out of my ass sooner, and I promise you I’ll make this up to you for the rest of my life, but… Will you be my boyfriend?”

By the end of Louis speech, Harry has a constant stream of tears running down his cheeks. He wants to scream a confirmation, but he’s choking on his word and can’t seem to find his voice.

“It’s okay if you think I’m too late. You can totally tell me to fuck off and I won’t bother you about this ever again. I promise. But I really really want you to be my boyfriend, Harry. I want to spoil you rotten and give you everything you deserve.”

It is the hopeful expression on Louis’ face that finally gets Harry to collect his thoughts long enough to form a coherent sentence, and he answers with a high-pitched, ”YES!!!”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis neck and buries his face right where the alpha’s scent is the strongest. He breathes in for a few moments and just enjoys the strong arms holding his body close. When he’s calmed himself down a bit, he pulls his face away but keeps his arms around Louis.

“Lou, I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for a really long time now.” Harry nervously chews on his bottom lip, but Louis only looks encouragingly at him.

“Please, tell me you’re 100 percent sure you want this too. Because I’m not sure I can handle you changing your mind and learning to live without this once I’ve got a taste of it. Please be sure, Louis.”

“I am sure, love. I’ve always found you attractive and spending your heat with you and walking away from you after it was so hard. Because you are everything I want in a mate. You’re sweet and caring and you don’t just like me for my fame or money. You even liked me during my awkward teenage years, so that says a lot,” Louis chuckles. “And you are so strong and independent. Watching you grow our little girl amazes me each day anew. Your passion for family makes me fall in love with you a little bit more every day. So yes, I’m sure. I want you and I want everything with you. And I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have such an incredible partner.”

Harry is captivated by the passion sparking in Louis eyes and before he can stop himself he blurts out, “Kiss me, you fool.”

Louis lips are incredibly soft as they brush against Harry’s for the first time since the summer all those months ago, and they feel like a bit of heaven. Harry doesn’t know how his brain managed to block out the memory of Louis kisses, but he’s glad he did because he is sure he wouldn’t have survived the past five months when all he could think about was kissing Louis.

Harry softly nibbles on Louis bottom lip and lets out a small sigh as the alpha groans and opens his lips to deepen the kiss. Even though there is a lot of passion pouring into the kiss, it stays pretty chaste, both of them being aware that anyone could come into the conference room at any moment.

After what feels like hours, Louis pulls away and Harry unconsciously chases the alpha’s mouth. Louis chuckles lightly and presses a few more quick kisses against Harry’s plush lips.

“Wanna get out of here, babe?”

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

***

On the drive from the studio to Louis’ mansion, Louis catches Harry up on what he has discussed with his management team. His team was pretty chilled about the change of plans. They gave Louis their blessing when he told them that he wants to announce Harry’s and his relationship and their baby via social media. They were supportive of the idea because a lot of Louis success was due to his fans on social media and it was always important for them that Louis had a good connection with his fan base.

“So if it’s all right with you, babe, I want make an Instagram post about us. We could take a cute picture together and announce our little bundle of joy properly. What do you say?”

Louis is holding Harry’s hand over the centre console and Harry looks pensively out of the car window.

“I could maybe wear that cute t-shirt Gemma got me last month. It says ‘Baby loading… please wait.” with a half-way filled bar underneath it.”

[(x)](http://awe-pv1igdcievuavo73pb.stackpathdns.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/baby-loading-t-shirt.jpg)

“I love that idea, darling.”

Once they arrive at Louis’ house, Harry changes into his shirt while Louis tries to build a construction he can prop his phone against while taking a self-timer picture of them sitting on the sofa.

When Harry gets back from his room everything is ready to go.

“Do you want to sit between my legs, love?”

Harry agrees and goes to press the shutter on Louis phone while Louis gets comfortable on the sofa. Then he hurries to sit between Louis spread legs. The alpha puts his hands on either side of Harry’s bump and as a last second decision he presses a kiss against Harry’s cheek right as the phone takes the picture.

Louis posts the picture on his IG and tags Harry in it.

_I’m the luckiest guy on earth because my baby is giving me the most incredible gift !! We can’t wait to welcome our baby girl into the world in April !! Absolutely buzzing !!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about the chapter! :) xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, loves! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. I can't believe my story has 800 kudos already. This is insane, I never thought anyone would want to read this. You guys make me so happy so thank you for that :)
> 
> Did anyone of you get tickets to one of Harry's concerts? I can't believe I'm gonna see him in a few months. I'm so excited!
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter :)

On Louis’ birthday, Harry wakes up earlier than usual. They have until noon before Louis’ family will arrive and Harry’s got plans he wants to execute while they still have the privacy of being the only people in the house.

The last few days have been the most amazing days of Harry’s life. He loves being Louis boyfriend and enjoys the attention and love the alpha showers him with. Harry’s favourite thing about their relationship probably is that he has been falling asleep in Louis arms every night since they got together. He’s never slept better knowing that there are strong arms wrapped around him keeping him safe and sound. Closely followed by sharing good night kisses which lure him into having the sweetest dreams.

Harry tries extracting himself from said tight grip now without waking the older man up. Once he’s managed to sneak his pillow as his replacement between Louis arms, he quietly tiptoes out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible not wanting to ruin his surprise by Louis waking up before he’s ready.

He quickly gathers the ingredients he needs and whips up the batter for pancakes wanting to surprise his alpha with a nice breakfast in bed. They have until midday before Louis’s family arrives and he has a plan. So far, they’ve had heated snogging sessions on the daily, but they haven’t gone further than that yet. Harry’s feeling a bit nervous about doing anything sexual since he’s only ever had sex that one time during his heat, and he’s feeling inexperienced and worried if Louis even wants to have sex with him now that he has a huge belly. But on the other hand, he has felt extremely horny for a few weeks now and he wants Louis. He’s wanted this for so long he isn’t going to let his insecurities stop him now that he could have it. His plan is to wake Louis up with breakfast in bed and a birthday blowjob. It’s a rather brilliant plan in Harry’s opinion.

Once the pancakes are ready and Louis’ tea is done brewing (Harry has already learned how to make it perfectly by Louis’ standards), Harry puts everything on a tray and makes his way to the bedroom again. He puts the breakfast down on the nightstand and slowly and carefully – he doesn't want to wake Louis up through any abrupt movements – gets on the bed.

Louis is lying spread eagle on his back with his hands buried in his pillow above his head. Harry is relieved that he won't have to turn Louis around in order to have access to the alpha’s cock because he is not sure he would’ve been able to do that without waking him up. Harry quickly gets rid of the comforter and is faced with the sight of Louis only in tight black boxer briefs. The alpha has a serious case of morning wood, his cock obscenely bulging out his underwear. Harry feels his mouth water at the thought of what he's going to do with that. He never thought he'd be the type of omega who's taking things into their own hands and just taking what they want. But he remembers that this side of him already had made an appearance once, when he basically seduced Louis into giving him his knot. The memory sends a spark of arousal through his body and he lets out a soft moan. _Right. Time to get to work._

Harry gets on his knees between Louis’ spread legs. He rubs the heel of his hand tenderly over soft fabric of the alpha’s boxers before he carefully pulls them down letting Louis’ hard cock spring free against his soft tummy. Harry tentatively wraps his hand around its shaft and slowly gives it a few tugs. He loves the way the cock feels in his hands now that he's able to think clearly this time. It's soft but firm at the same time and somehow silky smooth. He wants to know how it will feel against his tongue. He wants to feel it heavy in his mouth.

Harry leans down so that his face is just inches above the alpha’s cock and he softly breaths against it. Louis lets out a content sigh and turns his head to the other side. Harry takes this as encouragement to lick from the base to the tip. This time when he pulls away and breathes against the dick, Louis shudders slightly.

Harry is intrigued. He caused this reaction from his alpha. He did that. He wants to know what other sounds he can draw out of the sleeping man.

Harry starts again at the base and guides his tongue up to the tip before wrapping his lips around the head and suckling gently as if it was a lollipop. He pulls off and gives the tip a few kitten licks before getting it back into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the top. Louis keeps sighing softly and that just can't do. Harry starts sucking harder trying to draw out a bigger response from his boyfriend.

Harry not only increases the suction but also pushes himself down further on the cock, taking more of it in. That's when Louis’ hips start jerking a bit and he's trashing around on the bed slightly. The alpha doesn't open his eyes just yet, but he breathes out a shaky, “Harry?”

Harry lightly squeezes the alpha’s thigh in response and soon after that he feels a hand bury itself in his hair tugging tenderly. Harry lets out a moan at that, sending vibrations through Louis’ cock, and the alpha finally opens his eyes and sits up a bit using the muscles of his abdomen. He fondly watched his boyfriend for a few moments before pulling Harry off his cock and into a sweet kiss.

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” Louis inquires pressing a kiss on Harry’s nose, then one on his cheek and finally a quick peck on his lips.

“I'm giving you your birthday present, and I'd appreciate it if you would kindly lie back and let me get on with it. I'm not done with you just yet.”

There's a mischievous spark in the omegas eyes that makes the alpha grunt lowly before attacking the younger boy with another kiss. When he pulls away, leaving Harry a bit breathless, Louis leans back and gestures invitingly, “Have at it then, baby. It’s all yours.”

Harry doesn't waste any time getting the cock back into his mouth and sucks it as if his life depended on it.

“Doing so good for me, love. I'm - close already,” Louis praises with his fingers once again tangled in his omega’s luscious locks. “You're such a naughty omega, aren't you? Couldn't even wait till I was awake to get your greedy mouth on me. Who knew you had it in you? You seem so innocent all the time and then you go and do this. My filthy boy.”

Louis words go straight to Harry's own cock, unashamedly rubbing off against one of Louis thighs. He doesn't know how long he's going to last if Louis keeps up the dirty talk but he's not even worried about coming too soon. Louis is making him feel so good – so sexy and loved – with his praise and attention. Harry's hips stutter.

“You gonna come, princess?” Louis says and tugs harshly at Harry's hair.

And Harry's shooting his load. His sucking gets a bit sloppy at that, not being able to concentrate as a wave of pleasure hits him hard and threatens to swallow him whole. Louis doesn't seem to mind though. He just thrusts his hips up into the omega’s slack mouth a few times. Then he pulls out and starts roughly jerking his own cock.

“Come on my face, please!” Harry quietly begs.

“Oh fuck,” Louis grunts and nearly passes out as his come falls in thick spurts all over Harry’s beautiful face.

“Happy birthday, Lou.” Harry barely manages to move so Louis helps him up and cuddles his boyfriend close to his side, Harry's belly pressing up against him.

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, love. You're so good to me. Thank you.”

Harry is already halfway asleep with Louis hand soothingly rubbing his back when Louis feels a kick against his belly.

“I guess our little girl wishes you a good birthday as well,” Harry sighs softly while putting his hand on his bump patting it gently.

The breakfast is long cold and forgotten on the bedside table.

***

Harry awakes to soft kisses all over his face causing him to giggle sweetly.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” Louis whispers against his mouth before pressing a lingering kiss there. And Harry lets himself be kissed until he is fully awake.

“We should probably get up now if we wanna take a shower and get presentable before everyone gets here, baby.”

“Okay, help me up then,” Harry agrees easily sticking his arms out in front of him and waiting for Louis to help him sit up.

They take a quick shower together (“Keep your hands to yourself, Lou. Or else we’re never gonna make it out of here on time!”) with just minimal time spent on Louis admiring the soft firmness of Harry’s bump and finish with enough time to spare for them to prepare some snacks for Louis family.

Once they get here, it gets pretty chaotic with so many people under one roof. They spend most of the afternoon catching up with each other. At one point, Jay, Dan, Lottie and Fizzy excuse themselves to take naps to sleep of some of their jet lag. The two pairs of twins, however, are way too excited to even think about sleeping so Harry and Louis stay with them to keep them entertained. Harry is so in love with Louis’ little siblings and they are equally as enamoured with him always demanding his attention on them which he gladly gives them.

In the evening they go out for a nice birthday dinner in Louis favourite restaurant where they are joined by Niall, Liam and Liam’s girlfriend Sophia. Louis gets loads of little silly presents from his siblings like t-shirts with puns on his impending fatherhood on them and coupons for babysitting. Harry decided to wait until they get back to Louis’ house to give him his birthday present. Well, the other part of his present.

When everyone has retired to their respective rooms, Louis and Harry in the master bedroom, Harry decides the time is here. He walks into Louis huge closet where he has deposited his suitcase and rummages through his luggage pulling out a flat rectangular parcel.

When he comes back into the room, Louis is sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed.

“What do you have there, babes?” he curiosity asks Harry as the omega sits down on the bed beside him.

“Your birthday present, Lou. I didn't know what to get you so I hope you like this.” Harry looks shyly down on the object in his lap.

“You didn't have to get me anything, sweet cheeks. You're all I want and I've already got you a few days early.” Louis pulls Harry against his side and kisses his temple.

“I wanted to get you something though,” Harry says and passes the present over to the alpha.

Louis carefully rips off the wrapping paper. Underneath is a big cork pin board with six Polaroid pictures pinned to it and still loads of free space. The pictures are all of a shirtless Harry standing sideways in front of a white wall.

“I started taking weekly pictures of my bump when I found out about the pregnancy. I'm gonna continue sending you one each week when we're apart and you can help me take them whenever we're together. So you'll have something that reminds you of me and the little bean when I'm in England and you're here. I'm sorry if this is a stupid present,” the longer Louis doesn't say anything the more Harry starts rambling. Until, that is, he gets stopped by the firm press of soft lips against his own.

“Thank you, baby. I love this so much. You're so beautiful in these. Getting more and more swollen with our little girl every week. I love _you,_ ” Louis confesses and an enormous grin spreads across his face that is mirrored on his boyfriend’s face.

“I love you too, Louis. So much.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> I'll try to update soon as I'd like to finish this story before I'm going to Scotland for my semester abroad.

Harry is really glad Louis made them put on actual pyjamas before going to bed, obviously anticipating the wakeup call they would be getting. Harry rises from sleep with Louis’ strong arms wrapped around him from behind when the door to the master bedroom flies open and two sets of excited twins come bolting through.

Harry feels Louis stir behind him, but they both keep still pretending to be fast asleep.

In no time at all, there are four more bodies crowding onto their bed and little soft hands try to shake the couple awake.

“Lou-Lou, Hazzy, it's Christmas!” Ernie announces gleefully.

“Wake up! There's prezzies! Father Christmas brought us prezzies!” Doris sounds a bit like she can't believe that they were good enough this year to be getting anything from Father Christmas.

Harry slowly blinks his eyes open feeling like he has let them wait long enough now. Louis’ grip around him tightens a bit more before loosening when Louis sits up behind him.

“Looks like you've been good babies this year!” Louis declares before viciously attacking Ernie and Doris’ tummies with tickles.

Harry's heart swells to double its size just from watching Louis with his little siblings. His baby daddy is such a natural with little kids just knowing instinctively how to act to make them squeal in absolute joy. Harry can't wait to see him with their own little human.

“If you're quite done, Louis, can we go to the living room and unwrap those presents?” Phoebe pipes up from where she and Daisy are sitting, impatiently waiting to get this party moved in front of the Christmas tree. The older twins definitely got some of Louis’ sass.

“All right, all right,” Louis stops tickling his youngest siblings and puts up his hands in surrender, “lead the way then.”

They all climb out of the bed, Ernie and Doris grabbing for Louis and Harry's hands to basically drag them out of the room and down the stairs.

Jay, Dan, Lottie, and Fizzy are already waiting in the living room with cups of tea for everyone ready. Everyone wishes each other a Merry Christmas with loads of hugs and kisses before the presents are opened.

Harry absolutely loves the sheer delight of getting to celebrate with this many people. Christmas at his home is always a rather quiet affair. There's so much love and excitement that comes with celebrating in a bigger round, especially with so many children. His heart feels so full when he imagines how he and Louis will soon be adding another little human to this lovely family.

Once all the presents are unwrapped and the adults are sitting around chatting, while the kids are trying out their new toys, Harry decides he should probably get up and start making them a full English breakfast. As he makes to put his intentions into action, however, he's stopped by Louis’ hand taking hold of his wrist.

“Wait a minute, love. I still have one present left that I want to give you.” Louis’ eyes are sparkling mischievously. Probably because they agreed not to get each other anything and Louis, being the menace he is, obviously completely ignored that agreement.

“Louis,” Harry whines softly feeling a bit guilty now for not having something to give to Louis.

But Louis is having none of that. He quickly pulls Harry onto his lap and sneaks his arm around the omega’s waist placing on hand onto the firm swell of Harry's bump and rubbing soft circles into the skin.

“Stop this immediately,” he demands. “There's no need to feel guilty, love. You're already giving me the best gift I could ever get and I wanted to give you something in return.”

Louis places a loving kiss on the tip of Harry's nose and reaches for a small black velvety box that is lying on the side table. It has a bow on top, and Harry wonders how he hasn't noticed it lying there before.

Louis places it in Harry's hand, “C’mon now, love. Open it.”

Harry makes quick work of the bow and takes a deep breath while opening the small box.

Inside there is a key ring with a single key on it.

“Louis,” Harry breathes and he's not sure if the alpha is even able to understand him. When he looks up with wide eyes, Louis gaze is already fixed upon him trying to gauge his reaction.

“Hazza?” the alpha asks tentatively.

“What is it for?”

“You know how I only have a few weeks of shooting left for my current movie, right?”

Harry nods.

“Well, I've decided not to take on another project for a while. I want to have time to focus on you and our little girl. I want to be there for you during the rest of your pregnancy and I don't want to miss a thing once the baby is here.”

“Louis, you don't have to do that. I know how important acting is to you and I'd never ask you to put that on hold…”

Louis promptly interrupts Harry's objections, “I know you wouldn't, baby. And I love that about you. I love how you completely support me and believe in me. You make me feel so good by doing that. But I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. _I_ don't want to miss anything. I want to be there every step of the way. This is my first baby and I want to do it right, okay? I’m still gonna have to do some promo appearances for this movie, but I won't be starting a new one for a while. And that's why I decided to buy a house.”

Louis takes Harry's face into his hands and strokes his thumb over the omega’s cheekbones.

“I want you to move in with me.”

Harry grasps and his mouth falls open in surprise shock.

“I completely understand if you think this is too early and you want to stay home. That's fine. And the house is just a couple of blocks from your mum’s so that won't be a problem. We'd basically be neighbours. But I'd really like to have you live with me in our house. I want you to help me make it a home for our little family.”

Harry has tears in his eyes and he's totally blaming it on his hormones. And on Louis for making him this emotional with his sole being and his sweet actions and words. He’s really proving to be the perfect boyfriend and alpha.

As the alpha catches a tear that is falling down Harry's cheek, the omega sobs, “I'd love to build a home with you, Lou. I've been dreaming about that forever.”

Louis kisses him and it feels like the world stops spinning and nothing is important anymore apart from the soft lips that are moving against his own.

It feels like years later when Harry gets dragged back to reality by Lottie snorting, “Well, since that's settled then, can we have breakfast now? I'm starving.”

***

Far too early Harry has to say good bye to the Tomlinson-Deakins and follow Louis out to the alpha’s car. Louis is carrying Harry’s suitcase, which he quickly puts into the car boot before holding the passenger door open for Harry and helping him climb in.

They spend the drive to the airport mostly quiet, Harry dreading leaving his boyfriend after their amazing time together over the past week. He doesn’t want to miss out on having someone hold him at night and all those gentle, caring touches. And the kisses. God, he does not want to have to spend weeks without being able to kiss Louis. It’s like now that he’s got a taste of what it is like to live with Louis, he’s insatiable, only wanting more and more of it.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Louis sends Harry a quick look before concentrating his eyes back on the road but gently squeezing Harry’s hand that he is holding in Harry’s lap.

“I miss you already and I haven’t even left yet,” Harry sighs. He knows he sounds a bit like a whining child but he doesn’t care.

“Baby, I’m gonna miss you, too. So much. I love you.” Louis’s squeezes Harry’s hand tighter, as if in reassurance that everything is going to be all right.

Contrary to when Louis picked Harry up from the airport where he stayed in the car as to not get recognized and draw attention to them, this time Louis parks his car and follows Harry inside. They don’t have to hide anymore and Louis means to take full advantage of the fact that he can show off his beautiful, perfect omega to the world.

After Louis posted the picture of them on his social media to announce their relationship and impending parenthood, he took away Harry’s phone, not wanting the omega to stress about the reaction to their announcement. He needn’t have worried though because the general public’s reaction was mainly a positive one. The majority of his fandom was happy for them and immediately started making manips and fan art of them using pictures of Harry from Lottie’s Instagram as a reference. Louis was overwhelmed by the positive response to his fatherhood. He and Harry both received thousands of cute messages on twitter congratulating them on their bundle of joy. Just one few days after the IG post, Louis’ PA brought a box with baby stuff by the house, stuff that fans had sent to Louis’ fan post.

Harry is beaming from ear to ear, dimples on full display, when Louis walks him to his gate, hand clutched tightly in his own. They walk by countless of shops stopping at one to buy Harry a magazine to read on the plane and some snacks.

Harry is just trying to decide between two different types of chocolate bars when there is a soft voice next to them.

“Excuse me,” the voice belongs to a girl around Harry’s age. “I just wanted to say that I’m a huge fan of you, Louis. Your performance in _Half a Heart_ is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis answers cheerfully, his hand never leaving Harry’s.

“Also I’m really happy for the both of you. You can clearly tell how much you are looking forward to this baby and you make an adorable couple. Harry, you look absolutely radiant.”

Harry feels a fierce blush creep onto his cheeks as he mumbles his thanks.

“Would you two mind taking a picture with me?” the girl asks holding up her phone in question.

Louis looks at Harry questioningly, “Are you okay with that, baby?”

“Sure, why not.”

They hand over the girl’s phone to another traveller and pose for the picture. Louis has his arm around Harry’s waist with his hand resting on the side of the bump with the girl standing on Louis’ other side. Afterwards, she thanks them profusely and leaves.

“She was nice,” Harry states once they are alone again.

“Most of them are, love.”

Harry finally decides on his chocolate bar and after paying for the purchases, they head off to the gate.

Their good bye turns out to be quite teary with Harry sobbing into Louis’ neck about how he won’t be able to sleep without Louis beside him and about how he doesn’t want to be on his own again and Louis trying to calm the omega but being close to tears himself.

Harry knows he sounds like a spoilt brat, but he’s pregnant and hormonal and he deserves to be dramatic. After all he’s only just got together with the alpha he’s been in love with forever and he has to leave him not being able to see him for weeks!

It’s when Harry is settling into his big, comfortable seat on the plane (he can’t deny that he loves the luxury that comes with Louis paying for his first class ticket), when it hits him.

They’ve known that they are having a girl for over a month already and they haven’t even once mentioned any ideas for names! Of course he’s thought about it a lot, but suddenly he feels like he _needs_ to discuss this with Louis asap. This is an important matter. After all, their daughter is going to have this name for the rest of her life.

Harry is out of his seat before he knows it, hurriedly walking in the direction of the exit.

“Sir, I need you to sit back down and put on your safety belt, please. The plane is ready for take-off.”

Reluctantly, he sits back down in his seat knowing that it is too late to get off the plane now.

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and dials Louis’ number.

“Baby?” Louis sounds confused when he picks up at the first ring.

“Lou, we need to decide on a name. How have we never discussed names yet? This is really important and I just forgot to talk to you about it. I feel like such a bad parent…”

Harry’s voice is shaking when he gets interrupted by Louis’ higher pitched one.

“Baby, I need you to calm down. I agree with you that this is an important decision. But there’s still loads of time left for us to decide. I’m sure you’ve already thought about it a lot, and believe me or not, I’ve given it quite a bit of thought as well. So when I come home for your birthday we can talk this out, okay?”

These simple words make Harry feel like a stone – fuck that, make it a bolder – is taken off of his chest. He takes a deep breath and answers, “Okay.”

When a flight attendant asks him to please switch his mobile into flight mode for take-off, Louis wishes him a safe flight and they hang up.

Harry finally relaxes into his seat again, mentally preparing for the long weeks ahead of him until he sees his alpha again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have two girl names that I absolutely adore, but I'd like your opinion. What would you name their daughter? Leave me a comment :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Harry feels a bit down. It’s his birthday and Louis called him yesterday to let him know that he won’t be making it to see him. The plan was that Louis – since he should be done with filming by now – would be back in England in time for Harry’s birthday. But apparently they need to do reshoots of some scenes which requires Louis to stay in LA for another week.

Harry actually isn’t quite sure if down is the right way to describe how he’s feeling. Devastated would be a much better fit, the thinks gloomily to himself.

Harry was really looking forward to seeing his handsome boyfriend again and to spend his birthday together since they haven’t seen each other since Christmas. He really misses having his alpha around, and lately he finds himself quite horny and sexually frustrated. He blames it on the pregnancy hormones.

It’s half past ten and Harry is still in bed since the mere thought of spending the day without Louis makes him feel like hiding under the covers all day. He knows that he’s going to have to get up soon since Gemma has plans for them in the afternoon, but right now he doesn’t want to move.

Harry’s gently patting his rounded belly when his phone starts ringing. It’s Louis’ assigned ringtone so Harry hurries to pick up.

“Hi, Lou,” he breathes into the phone. “What are you doing up so late? Isn’t it in the middle of the night for you?”

“Had a night out with the boys and couldn’t go to bed before calling my gorgeous boyfriend to wish him happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Lou. I really miss you a lot. I can’t wait for you to be done so we can finally move into our new home together.”

“I miss you, too. And I can’t wait either. Can’t wait to fall asleep with you in my arms every night.”

Harry sighs in contentment. Just hearing Louis’ voice makes him feel better. Sometimes he’s worried about the amount of his love for the older boy being unhealthy. He’s so attached to the alpha already, it feels like his happiness is directly linked to him.

“Baby, I’m gonna have to hang up now and go to bed. Get your lazy ass out of bed and spend a nice day with your sister, love. I’ll talk to you soon. Love you.”

Louis definitely knows him too well already. Harry chuckles softly and sits up in bed.

“Love you, too. Bye.”

***

“Gem, just tell me where we’re going already. You know how I hate surprises!” Harry grumbled from the passenger seat.

“I know for a fact that you love surprises, Mr Grumpy Pants. So just be patient a little while longer. We’re nearly there.”

True to her promise, Gemma parks the car in front of a modern looking building soon. The sign over the entrance says that it is a spa and Harry’s mood lightens immediately.

“Happy birthday, little brother. We’re getting pampered today. We have a full schedule so we better get started.”

Turns out Gemma really thought of everything, booking them massages (a special pregnancy massage for Harry), face treatments and even a mani-pedi. Harry hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

Gemma told him to pack some nice clothes because they would be going out for dinner afterwards. So after his last treatment, Harry dresses himself in a pair of his black maternity jeans and a nice flowy shirt with flowers on it. He feels cute and ready to enjoy the evening even though he misses his Louis.

“Where are you going, Gemma? The restaurant is the other way,” Harry inquires when Gemma takes a turn right which leads them in the direction of their neighbourhood.

“I forgot something at my friend’s place, and I thought we could pick it up real quick? If you don’t mind?” Gemma throws a glance at her brother and Harry could swear that he sees some mischief in her eyes.

“What’s going on?” he’s determined to get to the bottom of this strange turn of events.

“What do you mean? There is nothing going on, little bro. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Gemma answers with mock innocence laced into her voice.

“Gemma! I know you’re up to something and I don’t like it.” Harry’s pouting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest resting on top of his baby bump. Suddenly, it hits him. “Are you throwing me a surprise party? Because I remember I specifically told you not to do that, Gem.”

His sister just sucks in air in a mock grasp and dramatically holds her hand in front of her mouth, and in times like these she’s so much alike Louis that Harry understands how they’ve been best friends during all of school. “I would never!”

Harry is so not convinced. He just keeps pouting until they stop in front of a beautiful house just down the street from their mum’s house.

“Who could you even know who could afford such a nice house? It’s huge!” Harry wants to know from his sister.

Gemma rolls her eyes and completely ignores the jab against her. “Could you do me a favour and go get my stuff? I’ll be waiting in the car.”

She gives Harry a sugar sweet smile until he finally gets out of the car grumbling under his breath how he is pregnant and shouldn’t have to run her errands. But deep down he knows that Gemma has planned something and he wouldn’t be able to escape it anyways so why fight it?

Harry grumpily walks up the driveway to the door. He rings the doorbell and waits for whoever will answer. He really hopes that there isn’t a party going on because he really isn’t in the mood for that. For fucks sake he’s 26 weeks pregnant and he feels like a whale most of the time. All he wants for this birthday is a nice quiet evening with his family if he can’t have his boyfriend.

Suddenly the door is ripped open and in front of Harry stands said boyfriend, a blinding smile on his face.

“Lou?” Harry can’t believe his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise!” Louis says and opens his arms for his omega to fall into. Which Harry does. Gladly. He basks in the warmth and security he feels the moment Louis closes his arms around him and kisses his temple.

“I couldn’t let you spend your birthday without me now, could I?” Louis says burying his nose into the younger man’s hair and breathing in the smell he’s already addicted to.

While Harry tries to hold back tears (stupid hormones), one of Louis hands slides from where it’s resting on Harry’s back to his front, softly caressing his pregnant belly.

“You asshole! I thought you can’t make it,” Harry tries to sound cross, but he can’t even be bothered to be angry with the alpha now that he’s here. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too, baby.”

A loud honk lets them know that Gemma has seen enough of their reunion. They wave as she drives away.

“Do you want to come inside?”

Harry nods and reluctantly detaches himself from Louis so he can follow the alpha inside the house. Their house.

Louis takes Harry’s hand in his own and pulls him into the house. “Welcome home, love. I hope you like it.”

Louis quickly shows Harry around the rooms on the ground floor, reassuring the omega that they can change the furniture and décor if he doesn’t like them. There is the living room (Harry’s bump picture collage is hanging on one wall next to the fireplace), a guest room, an office and the kitchen.

The last stop on their tour is the dining room.

“Oh my god, Lou,” what he sees in the dining room takes Harry’s breath away.

The table is set beautifully with a white table cloth, a huge bouquet of red roses and a set of long white candles. Next to the table a bottle of what looks like champagne is chilling in a wine cooler.

Louis walks Harry over to the table and pulls out his chair prompting him to sit down. He reaches for the bottle expertly opening it with a pop, pouring some into two glasses and handing one over to his boy.

“Ehm Lou, you know I can’t drink alcohol, right?” Harry points out a bit awkwardly.

“Of course I know that, silly,” Louis laughs. “It’s sparkling wine for children. There’s no alcohol in it, but I thought it has a nicer vibe than toasting to your birthday with water, love.”

“Oh,” Harry feels a bit dumbstruck and overwhelmed by the love he feels from having Louis do all this for him. He can feel tears start pricking in his eyes.

Louis clinks his glass against Harry’s and wipes his thumb under his boyfriend’s eyes. “Hey, there’s no need for tears, love.”

“I just feel so happy and loved. I can’t help it, Lou. This is so thoughtful and you set the table so beautiful. Spending my birthday with you is all I wanted and now you’ve gone and made it perfect. I love you so much.” Harry can’t help himself but let the tears flow. Immediately Louis wraps him up into a tight embrace (as tight as the bump allows).

“I love you, too. But you haven’t tasted my food yet so you better hold off with declaring the night perfection.” Louis chuckles. He softly pats Harry’s back while extracting himself from the hug. “You just sit there, love. And I’ll go and get our food.”

When Louis comes back carrying two plates of food, Harry has managed to dry his tears. He smiles happily as Louis sets down the food in front of him.

“Chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped in Parma ham,” Louis proudly announces. “With a side of homemade mashed potatoes.”

“Lou, that smells and looks so delicious. Thank you so much.”

“Happy birthday, baby.”

***

They are sitting on the sofa and Louis is feeding Harry some birthday cake he bought for his baby. Harry loved the chicken – it might have been a bit dry, but he swears he could taste all the love and effort that went into the meal making it extra special – and the cake tastes amazing. He feels proper pampered by his alpha.

Harry is sitting between Louis legs with his back to the older man’s chest. He accepts another forkful of cake before turning around as best as he can so he’s facing the alpha.

“Lou, I want to have sex with you,” Harry says biting his bottom lip.

Louis places the plate he’s holding next to them on the sofa and uses his newly free hands to caress his boy’s cheek and belly. “Are you sure, love?”

And the thing is, Harry is sure. He has been thinking about this ever since he left LA. At first, when they got together Harry was a little insecure that Louis wouldn’t find him desirable with his pregnant belly, but even though they have been apart now for over a month, Louis has managed to make him feel so loved and beautiful. Louis makes him feel beautiful not despite being pregnant but because of being pregnant. Louis makes him feel exquisite. And his pregnancy hormones make him feel horny.

“I’m sure,” Harry answers sincerely. “I want to feel you inside me and I want you to knot me. I want to feel connected to you in that way nothing else can make me feel. Do you want that, too?”

“Fuck, of course I want that too. I’m gonna make love to you so good, baby,” Louis is quick to assure his omega pressing a sweet kiss to his plush pink lips. “Just give me a few minutes to get everything ready, please. I want to make this perfect for you. You deserve the world, love.”

Louis carefully climbs out from behind Harry and grabs the bouquet of roses from the table. Then he kisses his boy one more time before he rushes up the stairs.

Harry just sits there in a bit of a daze, a thrill of anticipation running through his entire body. This is finally happening and this time his head is clear and he will be able to remember all of it. He can’t wait.

It only takes Louis a few minutes before he comes dashing down the stair again at a breakneck pace. He leans over Harry and greets him with a kiss before helping him onto his feet and leading him upstairs.

The moment Harry walks into the master bedroom, his breath is taken away and his eyes go wide. Louis has scattered rose petals all over the floor and lit a dozen of candles which are emitting a soft glow and sweet smell, successfully setting the mood.

“I love you, baby. So much. Let’s get you onto the bed, shall we?” Louis says kissing Harry’s temple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't really have time to edit it much because I wanted to post it before going to Scotland tomorrow for my exchange.
> 
> As far as I've planned, there's only one chapter left and I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible, but I'll be travelling the next few days and then I'll have to get used to living in another country.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry is lying on the bed in all his naked glory. The soft candle light makes the skin over his taunt bump glow softly as the moonlight dances over his figure. His breath hitches as Louis gentle hands keep moving all over his body trying to touch every inch of Harry.

“You’re the most beautiful creature on the world. My sweet creature,” Louis breaths against Harry’s chest before sucking his left nipple into his mouth. The slight pain caused by Louis teeth nibbling at his nipple makes Harry shudder in pleasure. He grabs at Louis’ hair and tries to push the alpha’s head even closer to himself not wanting to be even an inch apart from him.

“Lou,” Harry grasps, “more, please. I need you. Please stop teasing me and get on with it.”

“Patience, love. I want to make this special for you. I’m sorry you didn’t get to experience the first time you would have deserved, but I’m hell-bent on making it up to you. Tonight is all about you, my beautiful omega.”

Louis places kiss after kiss against Harry’s skin as he makes his way down the other boy’s body. Once he gets there, he brushes his lips against the shaft of Harry’s cock, leaving feather light kisses.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Louis says before wrapping his lips around Harry and sliding down as far as he can manage. Harry is withering on the sheets not able to lie still under the expert administration of Louis’ lips.

“Please,” is all Harry manages to get out and suddenly the perfect wet heat around his cock is gone. He opens his eyes and watches as Louis reaches for the night stand drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. He closes his eyes again and lets his head sink back into the pillow. It’s not long before he hears the click of the bottle being opened and shortly after that a cold wet finger rubs against his hole. He lets out a quiet whimper.

“Baby, are you comfortable? How’s your back? Do you need to switch positions?” Louis inquires caringly.

And now that Harry thinks about it he has to admit that his back is kind of hurting from him lying on it for some time now.

“Yeah, please. Can we like… me on my hands and knees and you… like behind me?” Harry suggests. Louis all too happy to comply reaching for Harry’s hands and helping him pull himself up. They manage to get Harry into the desired position and Louis places a pillow under Harry’s belly.

The next thing Harry feels are warm lips making their way up his back before Louis’ warm breath blows against his ear. “I’m gonna take care of you now, baby. You’ve waited long enough, it’s time I give you what you want, love.”

At Louis words a yearning, so strong it nearly takes Harry’s breath away, spreads through Harry’s whole body. He wants Louis so bad.

Suddenly, there is the cold finger again, brushing over his hole, making Harry squirm. When it finally pushes inside him, Harry can’t help but wriggle back against it. He’s so wet and ready already he doesn’t want to go slow. The lube is just a safety precaution since Louis read that some omega’s have trouble getting slick during pregnancies. This is obviously no problem Harry has to deal with since he can feel his thighs getting damp with how turned on he is.

“More,” Harry demands. Louis is happy to give him what he’s asked for and pushes in another finger alongside the first. Soon he is three fingers deep in Harry’s arse hitting the omega’s prostate with every other thrust. Harry’s arms and legs are shaking.

“What do you say we get you on your side? I can’t have you squishing our little one because you can’t control your arms and legs due to the immense pleasure I’m gonna give you, babe,” Louis huskily whispers into Harry’s ear and the younger man hurriedly agrees. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold himself up.

With combined effort they manage to get Harry comfortable on his side. Louis affectionately kisses Harry’s shoulder blade as he positions himself behind him. Harry feels Louis press himself against his back, his cock rubbing against Harry’s damp bum cheeks. His breath hitches. He’s been waiting for this.

“Come on, Louis,” Harry challenges.

“Yeah, just let me get the condom on, love.”

Harry tenses. He wriggles around a bit until he manages to look over his shoulder into his boyfriend’s face. “Do you think we can do this without one? I mean… We’re both clean, right? And I can’t get more pregnant.”

“Harry.”

“Louis, I really want to experience this with you. I love you, I trust you, and I want to feel you inside me.”

Louis sighs deeply before kissing Harry’s lips. “If that’s what you really want.”

“I do want this.”

“I love you, too.”

They kiss some more before they separate and get themselves into position again.

The first push of Louis’ cock inside him makes Harry’s breath catch. He feels loved and cared for and most importantly – whole. It feels like they were meant to be with each other and them being together so intimately was somehow destined.

Harry loses himself in Louis rhythm. He completely forgets about the world and just focuses on the unyielding pleasure Louis causes him. He’s releasing a constant stream of moans letting his alpha know how good he feels. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he can feel something building up inside him, ready to be let loose.

It doesn’t take long and Harry is screaming in ecstasy as Louis whispers dirty but sweet things into his ear and repeatedly nails his prostate. Harry really can’t keep it together any longer. He’s coming with Louis name on his lips and Louis lips against his neck, nibbling tenderly at the spot where their bond mark will be one day.

“You’re so amazing, babe. So beautiful when you come for me, sweetheart,” Louis keeps talking as he keeps thrusting inside Harry.

Harry feels Louis cock get bigger with each shove. He’s tired and a bit spacy, but he wants Louis’ knot more than anything else so he does his best to clench around the cock inside his bum. He wants to help push Louis over the edge as well and make the alpha feel as good as he’s feeling. He wants to be locked on his love’s cock.

“Harry,” Louis shouts as his knot pops inside the omega, and his release fills Harry up inside.

Once Louis has stopped coming his brains out, he gets comfortable behind his boy and wraps his arms around the already sleeping beauty.

“I love you so much, baby.”

***

Harry wakes up to soft light flooding the room and soft kisses against his belly. There are hands rubbing over his bump that nearly lure him back to sleep. He tries to stay awake though since he can make out whispered words, and he doesn’t want to be creepy listening in on Louis’ private conversation with their daughter, but he really wants to know what Louis has to say. So he makes an effort not to fall asleep again and strains his ears so he can make out the words intended for the little one inside him.

“Hi, little one, this is your daddy. I know I haven’t talked to you in a while, but I want you to know that I love you very much. This time, I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you and your papa. This is where I belong. Right here.” Louis scatters some kisses over the bump before he continues. “I know I haven’t been around enough, but that’s going to change now. I promise I’ll always be there for you two. I’ll do my best to make this house feel like home for you and papa. I can’t wait to meet you, love.”

“Lou,” Harry has heard enough and just wants to kiss his boyfriend because this feels like everything he’s ever wanted. He thinks back to the dream he had before he even knew that he was pregnant. The dream he never thought would be his reality someday, but he desperately wished to be true. Apparently, dreams really do come true sometimes. Harry couldn’t be happier. Harry strokes his fingers through Louis’ fringe and demands, “Get up here and cuddle me.”

Louis is happy to comply. He crawls up Harry’s body and pulls him into a kiss. “Good morning, my beautiful angel. What do you say to us taking a quick shower before getting some breakfast?”

“Sounds great, boo.”

Harry lets himself be pulled off the bed by his boyfriend and trails behind him into the adjoining bathroom. They get in the shower once the water reaches a nice warm temperature. The whole process of showering consists of their soapy hands sliding over the other’s skin, exploring every inch of each other’s body. And if Louis gets down on his knees behind Harry exploring other parts of him with his tongue and fingers, nobody apart from them needs to know.

***

Freshly showered, wearing soft sweat pants and hoodies (Harry had to borrow some from Louis as he didn’t have a change of clothes with him; good thing Louis likes his hoodies to be oversized otherwise Harry wouldn’t have been able to get it over his ever-growing bump) they stumble into the kitchen. Their fingers are linked together not wanting to let go of the other.

Louis presses Harry against the fridge door and cages him in so he can attach his mouth to his boyfriend’s neck. He kisses his way up, nibbles gently at Harry’s jaw before practically attacking his mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry never wants to leave this bubble of pure love and happiness they are in.

After some minutes of heated snogging, Louis pulls away.

“We both know I’m complete rubbish in the kitchen –“ Louis starts his sentence, but Harry doesn’t let him finish.

“Heeeeeeey, don’t put yourself down, boo. You managed to make me a heavenly dinner yesterday.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re only saying that because nobody has ever made you dinner before,” Louis’ tone is light, obviously trying for coming across jokingly.

When Harry speaks again his voice is serious, “For real, Lou, that was the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much. You made me feel so special and loved. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby. And you’re very welcome. I’m gonna treat you like a prince for the rest of your life,” Louis enunciates his statement with a firm kiss to Harry’s lips. “Now, how about you teach me how to make pancakes so I can surprise you with breakfast in bed the next time?”

Harry never knew you could make such a mess while cooking pancakes.

***

Harry and Louis eat their breakfast in the living room. Harry uses his baby bump as a little table for his plate and Louis jokes about being jealous for not having his very own inbuilt TV table.

_Friends_ reruns are playing in the background, but they aren’t paying the TV any attention, too busy catching each other up what happened over the past month even though they skyped and texted constantly.

Once they’ve finished their food, Louis puts their plates on the coffee table. He lies down on the sofa and pulls Harry against his chest.

“Do you want to go to your mum’s place in the afternoon to get some of your stuff? Clothes? Toiletries? If you want to take any of your furniture with you I can arrange that as well,” Louis suggests.

“I’d like that. We can have tea with my family. Gemma is still in town and I’m sure she’d like to see you as it’s been a while since you guys met up. I think she mentioned something about still having to threaten your manhood should you hurt me,” Harry can’t help but chuckle as Louis audibly swallows. “But for now, can we talk names?”

It’s obvious that Harry has been dying to discuss this as he didn’t want to do it over the phone and they haven’t seen each other since Christmas.

“Of course, baby. I have a few names I like, but one is my favourite. What about you?”

Harry nervously chews on his bottom lip before answering, “I always come back to one name. And I’m afraid you’ll hate it.”

“Baby,” Louis sits up a bit so he can look Harry in the eyes. He brushes the younger boy’s hair out of his face and gives him a quick peck on his temple. “I’m sure if you love it, it can’t be anything I’d hate. Do you want me to go first?”

Harry just nods. His heart is beating a bit faster.

“I like Ariel, Jasmine and Skylar. But my favourite is Masie.”

“I like Masie. Why is it your favourite?” Harry’s nose scrunches up adorably as he thinks the names over.

“Masie means pearl, and the little one is like a pearl to me. It’s a piece of us inside you that grows into something beautiful and sparkling that enriches our lives. It seems fitting to me,” Louis explains, delighted that Harry’s face lights up at all the thought Louis put into this.

“That’s beautiful, Lou.”

“Do you want to tell me yours now, love?”

“Do you remember the first time you sent me flowers? After we found out the gender and you flew back to LA?” Harry waits for Louis’ affirmation through a nod before he continues, “The flowers were so beautiful. That’s when I started calling our baby my little flower.”

“Do you want to call her after a flower, baby?”, Louis’ eyes are sparkling at the idea.

Harry shakes his head. He feels the urge to avert his gaze to his lap feeling a bit insecure about Louis not liking his name choice, but he forces himself to keep eye contact with the alpha.

“No, I was actually thinking of the name Fleur. It means flower and it is French like your name. I’d like her name to be Fleur Tomlinson.”

Harry blushes at the confession that he wants their daughter to have Louis’ last name, but he feels like it’s the only reasonable thing to do since he’s also hoping to someday be a Tomlinson.

Louis pulls him into a gentle kiss. As they part Harry takes in the huge smile splitting Louis’ face and his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“I love it, darling. Fleur is a beautiful name, and I couldn’t be happier with her having my last name. But are you sure you want this?”

“100 per cent sure.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to post this. I really wanted to finish this story before going on my Erasmus semester. Well, things didn't work out that way and now it's my last day here in Scotland before going back home tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

It’s the end of April and Harry’s due date is quickly approaching. He’s sitting in Louis’ mum’s old rocking chair, which she insisted to pass on to them after joking about how seven children are clear enough and she won’t be needing it any longer.

Harry rubs gentle circles into his bump while admiring his daughter's room. It took them ages to get everything ready because Harry wanted it to be perfect and they ended up having to take trips to five different stores before he found a crib that he liked.

They really went all out with the room, getting beautiful white furniture and even hiring someone to paint a mural on one of the walls. Three of the four walls are a light cream colour while the fourth wall is an explosion of colours due to the painting of a garden with hundreds of beautiful flowers.

Ever since Harry told Louis about how he came up with their daughter’s name, they both have a thing for flowers. Louis keeps bringing home bouquets of different flowers every other day, which Harry puts into vases all over the house transforming it into their own personal garden shop. Harry loves it.

He rocks slowly back and forth in the rocker saying, “Hey little one, how are you today? I know it’s probably cosy in there, but would you consider coming out soon? I really can’t wait to hold you in my arms and we’ve made you a cosy home out here too. Your daddy is also really excited to meet you. We love you a lot, darling.”

At nearly nine months, Harry’s bump is huge and his body is aching all over. His feet are swollen and his back is hurting so badly all the time that not even Louis’ frequent massages get him much of a relief. Harry can’t wait to have his body back for himself and not having to carry another human being around with him all the time.

It’s still early in the morning and Louis is still sleeping. Harry, however, got woken up by constant kicks against the inside of this belly until he gave up on sleep and waddled into the nursery.

The last few months were the best months of Harry’s life. Living with Louis was all that Harry had ever imagined and more. They fit so well together that Harry was sure that they belonged to each other. Their two lives seamlessly combined into one shared one. Harry was more than ready to start a new chapter of his life with Louis and their daughter.

“Harry? Love?” A sleepy Louis pokes his head through the nursery door. “Why are you up already? It’s arse o’clock in the morning, babe. Come back to bed.”

“Your daughter,” Harry tries to sound stern saying this even though he can’t keep a straight face, “decided to throw a party because, apparently, I don’t need any more sleep. Plus, my breasts are aching.”

Recently, Harry’s breasts have started producing milk leading them to become bigger and hurting.

“Do you need help with that?” Louis says suggestively, his voice raspy with sleep and arousal and Harry can’t help but feel a bit aroused himself. His sex drive has been insatiable, not that any of them minds. It turned out that they are also very compatible in the bedroom. “Do you need me to take care of that, love?”

Harry moans and lets himself be pulled up from the rocking chair and be led back to their bedroom.

Louis helps him get comfortable on the bed with loads of pillows propped up behind him. He’s only wearing a thin t-shirt that is quickly pulled over his head and thrown to the side. The first touch of Louis' hands on his breasts make Harry grasp, and Louis uses this opportunity to shove his tongue into Harry’s mouth kissing him passionately.

Louis gently cups the flesh of Harry’s swollen pecs before running his fingers over his erect nipples. His touch light as a feather. After a few minutes of excruciatingly soft, barely-there traces, Louis takes pity on the squirming omega beneath him and starts carefully kneading his breasts. After a while, little beads of milk start leaking and Louis doesn’t waste any time to get his mouth around them.

“Louis,” Harry moans while bucking his hips up against Louis’ strong thigh between his legs.

***

“Louis I just want her out already. She's been in there long enough,” Harry whines as they get ready for bed. They are both brushing their teeth, Harry sitting on the closed toilet lid with Louis standing next to him running his fingers through his boyfriend’s tangled curls.

“You gotta give her time, love. She'll come out once she's ready to meet us.” Louis says patiently for what feels like the hundredth time since Harry's due date passed two days ago.

It's been two days of cuddles and massages for Harry's poor back and feet, but also two days filled with hot passionate sex since Harry wanted to try out the widely spread rumour that orgasms can induce labour. Not that Louis minds, he's more than happy to give his boy all the orgasms he wants, and maybe reducing the time until he can cuddle their daughter close is just an added bonus.

They settle into bed next to each other once they finished their bathroom routine.

Louis pulls Harry into his side, the huge bump resting on his own belly. And Louis loves lying down like this because he's able to feel the weight of their daughter on top of him while helping his omega bear said weight.

“Do you want to have sex again or are you too tired, baby?” Louis inquires hesitantly. He knows today's been extra hard on Harry since they had to go to an appointment with their doctor talking about when they would medically induce labour if it doesn't happen on its own in the next few days. Harry doesn't want that, wishing to deliver their child as naturally as possible so now he's stressing himself out.

Harry nuzzles his head into the crook of Louis’ neck taking in a nose full of the smell he loves most in the world. He really wants to get this baby out as soon as possible, but he also knows that he won't be able to find a comfortable position to have sex in since his whole body is aching already. He hopes that a good night’s sleep will give his body some much-needed rest. “Too exhausted tonight. Can we try tomorrow morning?”

“Of course, my angel,” Louis whispers and kisses his baby good night. Harry hums contently.

***

Harry wakes up for the fourth time this night – so much for a good night’s sleep – to gentle hands caressing his face and someone calling his name. He slowly blinks his eyes open to find that the lamp on their bedside table is on shining its light dimly on the alpha who's leaning over him.

The next thing he notices is that the comforter is pushed to the end of the bed and he's slightly shivering. He's shivering because he's lying in a wet spot! How did that happen? Did he piss himself? But he's been to the loo three times already since they went to bed, the last time wasn’t that long ago. He feels mortified. How didn't he notice this? And why is Louis so calm about this? If he would wake up in a puddle of Louis’ piss he definitely would not be this calm.

“Oh my god, Louis, I’m so sorry… I don’t know how this happened. I usually wake up when I have to go to the loo,” Harry starts rambling, his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment.

“Baby, relax. I think your water broke,” Louis tries to soothe his distressed boyfriend.

Harry’s eyes go ridiculously wide. Of course the one night he isn’t actively trying to get the birth started it happens anyways.

“Well, fuck. What now?” Harry’s heart is racing. Their little girl is ready to come out to meet them and he has forgotten what he was supposed to do in case this exact scenario happens. Thankfully he’s not alone in this, and Louis seems to have it all under control. “Why aren’t you freaked out, Lou? How can you be so calm when…”.

Harry abruptly cuts off as a sharp pain shoots through his abdomen. He has never felt anything this painful before in all his life, but he tries to breathe through it. Louis is by his side, immediately, letting him squeeze his hand.”

“That’s it, baby,” Louis announces as the pain in Harry’s belly subsides. “You’re doing great.”

“Lou, what are we supposed to do next? I can’t remember. Why can’t I remember this?”

“That’s alright, baby. You don’t have to remember everything, I’m right here with you. First of all, we’ll take a shower and get into some clean clothes. We’ve already packed your hospital bag, so after that, we’ll just have to wait till your contractions come a bit more frequently and then I’m going to drive you to the hospital and we’re having a baby, love.”

It’s just getting light outside when Louis finally deems Harry’s contractions close enough together to head to the hospital. He grabs the duffle bag they packed weeks ago and repacked three times since then. Harry lets himself be led to the car and accepts Louis’ help getting him inside the car without complaint. He is in pain and he needs all of the support he can get from his alpha.

On the way to the hospital, they call their mums letting them know what is going on. Both of them promise to come to the hospital as soon as they can and to inform the rest of their families.

The drive to the hospital is short and the check-in is fast and easy since they’ve visited the maternity ward a month ago and made arrangements for Harry to get a single room.

Harry gets hooked up to a machine that monitors his contraction and soon they are alone again waiting for the doctor to come and check on Harry’s dilation.

“Mr Styles, Mr Tomlinson,” Dr Williams greets them walking in. “How are you today, Harry?”

Just as Harry opens his mouth to answer, another contraction hits and he lets out a loud grunt. Dr Williams walks over to the machine and takes a look at the monitored activity.

“Everything appears to be alright. Let’s check for dilation then, shall we?”

The doctor determines that Harry is about 6 cm dilated. He tells them that he will be by later to check on them again. Then they are waiting again.

***

“Congratulations, Mr Styles, you’re fully dilated. Let’s get this going then. Now would be the time to decide who you want to be with you during the delivery.”

Both Anne and Jay have been by his side on and off for the past several hours to keep him company. They excused themselves not long ago to go and get some coffee. They’ve been such a big support during his whole pregnancy, Harry really wants them to be there for this.

“Can I have our mum’s with us?” Harry asks.

***

The birth takes longer than Harry could have ever imagined. He feels like he’s been pushing for days rather than hours and he’s bone tired. He doesn’t think that he would have made it this far without the amazing support system he has with him. He’s holding onto Louis’ and Jay’s hands with a death grip while his mum is standing behind him carding gentle fingers through his sweaty curls and whispering words of encouragement.

“We’re nearly there, Harry. I just need you to give me a big push when the next contraction hits and I think the head will be out. Then we only need a few smaller pushes to get the shoulders out and you’re done,” the doctor instructs and Harry feels the renewed energy at the prospect of reaching the finishing line.

Sure enough, the searing pain in his middle comes back only seconds later and he gives all he’s got, pushing like his life depends on it.

The head is out.

A few pushes later the shoulders follow and suddenly the doctor is holding up their little baby girl. She’s screaming at the top of her lungs and Harry has never heard a more beautiful sound.

“Congratulations on your baby girl,” a nurse wraps the baby into a blanket and places her on Harry’s chest. He can’t hold back the tears that are streaming down his face, but when he looks over to Louis’ the alpha is crying as well.

“She’s so perfect, Haz,” Louis whispers in awe, his finger carefully stroking their little one’s cheek. “Just like you. You did so amazingly. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

They spend a few magical moments with their new-born daughter before she is being taken away (under great protest of Harry who can’t fathom being separated from her after spending nine months connected to her) for testing and cleaning.

She’s brought back to them after she passes all her tests with flying colours. The nurse hands her over again and asks, “Does she have a name?”

Harry and Louis throw each other a glance before Harry nods and announces, “Her name is Fleur Elisabeth Tomlinson.”

The nurse writes the name down smiling at them. One after the other everyone leaves the room to give them some time alone as a family (their mum’s only after gushing about how gorgeous Fleur is and promising to come back soon).

Louis climbs into bed next to his two babies and pulls them into his arms. They lie there for a while just admiring their little human and basking in the love that is all around and in them.

“I’m really glad you went into heat that day. Being with you made my life so much better. I didn’t know what I was missing until I finally had you. I love you so much.”

“I have loved so ever since I met you and I’m going to love you for the rest of my life. You are the love of my life and you gave me everything I’ve ever wanted: a family with you. Thank you, Lou.”

They kiss with their daughter sleeping soundly between them. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story. It was a long journey (mostly because I need ages to write something) and I'm a bit emotional finally finishing it. Each and every one of you who left kudos or comments is the reason why I kept going even if I was struggling with writing something. So thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think so drop me a comment or come talk to me on [tumblr](http://harrysmanbunisprettierthanyou.tumblr.com/) if you want :)


End file.
